The Forlorn Sin of Black
by TheOokamikage
Summary: Hogwarts is about to be turned upside down as the Mauraders enter into the magical school, join James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Orsina twin of Sirius as they pull pranks, party and take on the darkness that threatens to engulf the magical world.
1. Prologue: In the beginning

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: In the beginning**

Sirius Black sat in the begrimed, decrepit drawing room jaded with being confined to the same prison like edifice that he should have classed as his home, if it hadn't been for his pure-blooded fervent relatives, which he couldn't even class as family. However, Sirius was grateful for the limited company in which he now had due to the summer holidays, meaning that his Godson and friends had come to stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Currently Sirius was sat alone in the old drawing room scowling at the old family tree of the noble house of Black, a pure blood family which derived from most respectable pureblood descendants of the magical world, dating back to the great Merlin himself. He was snapped from his glowering as three young wizards and witches burst through the drawing room door unceremoniously. "Oh were sorry Sirius we didn't realize you were in here, we were trying to escape Mrs. Weasley's fanatical cleaning spree," apologized Hermione as she spotted Sirius glancing back and forth at the three new arrivals and the colourful wall. Hermione glanced to the wall intrigued and then boldly walked up to inspect the unusual wall covering only to find that it was not as it appeared, colourful wall decorations. "Is this the Black family tree?" she asked upon further inspection. "I'm afraid so Hermione, this is the entire blood map of my retched so called family," replied Sirius bitterly as he walked over to the repulsive wall tree.

"You're not on it though, your mother and father are and your younger brother but then there's just three scorched sections," noted Hermione looking closely at the family tree with curiosity. "One of those scorch marks would be my cousin Andromeda's, she was blasted off when she eloped with a Muggle man, one is where my name once resided had my oh so delightful mother not disinherited me so lovingly, oh she hated me the moment I got sorted into Gryffindor and consorted myself with so called blood traitors and muggleborns," came Sirius' spiteful remark as he once again glared at the horrific wall covering. "If one of the scorch marks is yours then whose is the second one right beside yours?" probed Ron looking at the tree with Harry now curious. Sirius sighed and ran his hand over the second scorch mark, "her name was Orsina, my twin sister."

"Was? What happened to her Sirius? How come you've never mentioned her before now?" asked Harry. "Because she disappeared just before we all graduated from Hogwarts," came Remus Lupin's solemn reply as he entered the drawing room and gave Sirius a sad smile. "Yes she disappeared without a trace whilst we were still at Hogwarts, we never heard from her or saw her again it broke all our hearts, she was one of the gang, a part of the Marauders and no one could ever fill the hole she left in our lives."

"She will forever be in our hearts, we spent months, years looking for her but it was like she had never existed, not a trace was left of her and no clues as to why or how she disappeared. I still think those blasted wannabe death eaters had something to do with it but we could never prove it," snarled Sirius pain still in his eyes from the loss of his beloved twin sister. "I doubt we will ever know and its painful to think that she could be dead now, she would have been your godmother Harry if she was still around, Lilly adored her like she was her own sister" mourned Remus.

"Will you tell us about her? I'd-I'd like to know who she was?" asked Harry quietly looking longingly at his Godfather. "Yes Harry, it's an interesting tale, she was a wonderful witch and an amazing friend and you have the right to know about her so, I'll tell you the story of Orsina Arcturus Black my twin sister and Remus' lost love," grinned Sirius with a devilish glint in his eye, Remus turned a dreadful shade of crimson clearly discomforted by Sirius' bold words.


	2. Of mischief and magic

**Chapter 2**

**Of mischief and magic**

I stood beside my twin brother Sirius on platform nine and three quarters with our large leather trunks by our feet, staring at the magnificent crimson and gold steam engine which would take us away to our fresh start in life, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Our delightful parents had long abandoned us to retreat back to their home proclaiming that there where far too many Mudbloods and half-breeds and that it was diabolical that they should be allowed to learn alongside noble pure-blooded families such as ours and the Malfoy's.

"Come on Orsina let's grab a compartment and get some planning done" grinned my excitable puppy like twin as he practically dragged me onto the train and down the many carriages until we came to a semi empty compartment. There was one occupant, a boy with scruffy jet black hair and round glasses sat in the compartment with a shabby dog eared quidditch magazine open on his knees. "Oi, you mind if we crash in here everywhere else is packed mate," barked Sirius as he dragged me into the compartment startling the other boy. "Nar its cool, I'm James by the way, James Potter future Quidditch star extraordinaire," grinned the boy quickly composing himself and holding his hand out for us to shake. "Wicked, I'm Sirius and this git here is Orsina my twin sister," smirked Sirius shaking the boy's hand. "Hey" I protested elbowing Sirius in the ribs not so gently.

"Oof, watch it Sin that hurts," complained my twin rubbing his now sore ribs.

"Good, it was supposed to. Anyway, I'm Orsina or Sin as I like to be referred to as, nice to meet you, ooh quidditch," I said getting quickly distracted by the prospect of a new quidditch buddy. "You like quidditch?" asked James with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

"Like no, more like love it, it's the best game in the world me and Sirius are awesome," I exclaimed. "You won't find two better beaters," boasted Sirius clapping me on the back proudly. "That's great me, well I fancy myself as a star Seeker or a chaser," proclaimed James puffing out his chest. The three of us chatted animatedly about quidditch for the next hour or two until two people burst in through the compartment door.

"B-blimey Peter way to get on the wr-wrong side of those Slytherin thir-third years," huffed a mousy haired boy as he hunched over trying to catch his breath, the other shorter boy almost collapsed on the floor out of breath. "I-I didn't mean to spill my pumpkin ju-juice on him I t-tripped," complained the boy. Sirius cleared his throat quickly catching the attention of the two intruders who both shot up straight and pulled out their wands. "Easy now were not going to attack you or anything," eased Sirius with a small smile. "Yer relax, I'm James and these two rebels are the Black twins, Sirius and Orsina," introduced James. The two newcomers seemed to relax a little and lowered their wands. "My apologies for barging in here but we got into a spot of trouble and needed to hide out, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin and this one is Peter Pettigrew," replied the taller of the two boys with a weak smile. "Well nice to meet you, anyone who spills pumpkin juice on a slimy Slytherin is welcome in this compartment those idiotic pureblood gits," I grinned.

We soon got acquainted with the new boys and soon began to bond over a few games of exploding snap and wizard's chess. "Your bloody brilliant at this Remus" I complimented as his queen smashed her thrown through one of my castles sending bits of stone flying everywhere. "Hey watch the hair Sin," growled my twin as he brushed bits of castle from his shaggy dark brown hair. Me and Remus snickered at him and continued without game until we were once again interrupted by someone running into our compartment. "Again?" I question getting slightly annoyed by all the interruptions we seemed to be getting.

"Were almost at Hogwarts, a Prefect told me to come and tell you all that you ought to be change into your robes by now," came a feminine voice. I looked up from my game to see a curly red headed girl dressed in black robes stood in our compartments doorway. She was looking at the chess board curiously, "you play?" I asked her noticing her staring. She looked away flustered, "n-no it's so barbaric compared to normal civilized chess," she had to be a Muggleborn. "It's more fun this way, I'm Orsina and you are?" I asked looking at the girl, "Oh sorry how rude of me yes, I'm Lilly Evans, it's nice to meet you," she replied.

"This is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and that creature over there is sadly my twin brother Sirius Black, care to join us?" I asked after introducing our group.

"Lovely to meet you all but sorry I've got to go find my friend Severus Snape," and with that she was gone. "I think I'm in love" breathed James as the red head left.

"Get a grip of yourself, you've only just met the poor girl," scoffed Sirius slogging James in the arm to snap him from his love stricken state. "Hey!" James protested and thumped Sirius back, this started an all-out war between the two which escalated to a full on battle between Sirius and I against James, Remus and Peter. Finally, we all collapsed exhausted in a large pile in the middle of the compartment, "Sirius get your fat arse off me I need to get up so I can get changed," I groaned as I tried to push my twin off me failing miserably and collapsing back down on Remus who grunted in protest. "I'm not fat I'm pure muscle," countered Sirius as he pulled himself to his feet and then grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet as well. "You wish," I snorted before quickly ducking out of the compartment to get changed and to avoid a well-aimed shin kick.

By the time I had changed and had gotten back to the compartment the guys had changed and where sat staring out of the window at the fast approaching castle that was the amazing Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. "What house do you think we're going to end up in?" asked Peter as he looked at the castle in awe.

"Gryffindor, that's where all the best go, my parents were both Gryffindor, it's for the brave and the loyal," declared James proudly so sure of himself.

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," voiced Remus, he was book smart, all the brainy ones ended up in Ravenclaw which made me a little sad I wanted him to be in Gryffindor because that's where me, James and Sirius wanted to go and then we could all be in the same house which would have been great. "I want to be anywhere but Slytherin, even Hufflepuff is better than being with those creeps," said Peter not wanting to be jinxed or hexed for the rest of his school career by the ones he'd annoyed earlier. "What about you two?" they asked looking to me and Sirius, we had a look of foreboding doom on our faces you see, everyone from the Noble house of Black has ended up a Slytherin and everyone knows no good has come from Slytherin, there isn't a witch or wizard gone bad that hasn't been from the Slytherin house. We never got to reply as the train pulled up and we all got rushed out onto the platform.

"First years follow me," came a booming voice from within the sea of students. A large man towered over everyone carrying a large lamp asking for all the first years to follow him over to the massive lake by the castle. "Come on first years this way, no more than six to a boat, come on stop waiting around into the boats," yelled the giant of a man. We quickly climbed into a boat and the big man passed me a lamp and with that done the little wooden boat carrying me and my friends set off magically sailing over the black lake towards the magnificent castle. I gazed up at our new home with amazement, it was far better than I had ever pictured, and finally somewhere where Sirius and I could just be ourselves.

The boats soon docked at the other side of the lake and the giant man, who we later learned was Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, told us all to follow him up to the castle doors. Once there a thin witch with hair tied tightly in a knot on top of her head looked over her spectacles at us and pursed her thin lips. "I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and I will take you in to be sorted, the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin they will become like family to you, all your achievements and punishments will affect the houses you become a part of, now follow me," she instructed in a thick Scottish accent.

We were led through the giant oak doors into a massive grand hall, I gazed at the enchanted ceiling which was a midnight blue with swirls of stars scattered throughout it. "This is so cool," I heard one of the many new students gasp as we made our way towards a raised platform and a stool where a shabby looking, faded hat perched. As we all gathered around the stool and Hat it sprang to life with a stitched mouth opening and closing, without further warning it burst into song but alas I wasn't paying attention, Sirius swears that I have the attention span of a Flobberworm. Before I knew it the hat had finished its song and names were being called out, "James Potter" called McGonagall, James gave us a wink and sauntered up to the stool and sat down, the sorting hat was placed on his head for a mere fraction of a second before it screamed out GRYFFINDOR. The hall erupted in cheers in clapping and James quickly made his way over to his new house table.

Soon everyone had been sorted leaving just me and my twin alone in the middle of the hall; both Remus and Peter had made it into Gryffindor as well as the Lilly girl from before. Me and Sirius were last and we still had a look of foreboding doom etched onto our young faces. "Sirius Black," McGonagall finally called, I squeezed my brothers arm as he went past me to sit on the stool. It seemed like forever he was sat there, the hat was clearly talking to him and Sirius kept pulling faces of disgust, no doubt the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but of course he'd be having none of it after all he's one of the rebel Black twins. Finally the hat came to a decision, my heart stooped as it screamed out GRYFFINDOR. A look of pure relief washed over Sirius as he jumped down from the stool and strutted, yes full on strutted over to where our new friends sat. So that left only me.

"Orsina Black," this was it, my life could possibly be over in the next minute or so, I quickly glanced at Sirius who gave me a reassuring smile before I too donned the Sorting Hat. "Another Black ay, oh yes exactly like your brother I see, brave, loyal, yet cunning and mischievous, I see you two have a flare for trouble yet strive to be loyal and brave no matter what. Oh and your mind is a curious one too, full of knowledge and the thirst to learn more. Now which house, Ravenclaw is well suited for your talents but there's more to you then just books isn't there oh yes there is. Gryffindor is where the loyal and brave dwell you would fit in well there but, Slytherin is where you would truly flourish with your cunningly sly ways. Yes-yes Slytherin is where you belong -"

"Don't even think about it hat or I swear ill turn you into a quaffle and let the seventh years throw you around. I-AM-NOT-A-SLYTHERIN you hear me," I practically growled at the hat. "Well if you insist then there's only one place for you to go, better be GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

I practically ran over to my brother and friends as the hall once again erupted with clapping and cheering. "Well I think mums going to kill us," Sirius whispered to me as I took the vacant seat beside him. "I don't care what that old hag dose, I refuse to be what she wants me to be and with that I am a proud noble Gryffindor," I exclaimed smiling at my new friends. "Without further ado let the feast begin," announced the powerful old wizard Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts.

After the feast we all followed our prefects to our common rooms and got issued the password which would allow us through the portrait hole, "well we made it sis," beamed Sirius as we gazed around the cozy red and gold common room. "That we did and I think we have some pretty awesome friends already, I think it's time we started on our first plan and create a little mischief don't you?" I asked with a glint of mischief in my silvery grey eyes. Sirius ruffled my long ebony hair and smirked, "ill grab the others, from now on were a team got it," he grinned before bouncing off upstairs to grab James, Peter and Remus.

The guys soon came down and from then on we started what we do best, pranking and general mischief making. It all started out with the Slytherin group that had chased Remus and Peter on the Hogwarts express, we wanted a little pay back so set about coming up with a nasty surprise for them. The next day was going to be fun if we managed to pull off our little stunt, less than 24hours and we were already planning trouble. Oh how great this year was going to be.

Next morning I woke up in my new dorm which was shared with Lilly from the train, Mary McDonald who didn't seem to like me much god only knows why because I haven't even spoken to the girl yet she had been fast asleep by the time I had returned to my dorm and then there was Alice Lowell and Marlene McKinnon they seemed ok. "Morning Orsina," smiled Lilly as she tripped over the hem of her skirt trying to pull it on and brush her teeth at the same time. I giggle, "Fancy coming down to breakfast with me and getting our timetables?" I asked as I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom to change and shower. "Sure hurry up though or were going to be late," called Lilly as I sped through my morning routine.

In lightening quick time I was dressed with my book bag slung over my shoulder by now the others were staring to wake up but we didn't wait Lilly dragged me down the stairs at to the great hall. My brother and the others were already there gorging on all the breakfast foods like they'd never eat again. "Morning guys," I greeted as I plonked myself down next to Sirius and opposite Remus. Lilly sat beside me. "Morning Sin, Lilly" they greeted. James practically drooled as he noticed Lilly sat opposite him. "Have we missed the post?" I asked my twin. "Afraid not sis I take it you know what's coming since you've just screwed up your face in disgust," said Sirius solemnly. Of course I knew what was coming by now my mother and father would have heard the news that both me and Sirius had been placed into the blood traitors house of Gryffindor.

As we ate there came a ruckus of screeches and hoots indicating the arrival of the morning post which was always carried by owl. A large black nasty looking owl swooped down and dropped a large angry red envelope between myself and Sirius; we both gulped and glanced nervously at the envelope which had suddenly shot into the air. "Bloody hell guys you've got a howler already?" questioned James as the envelope formed itself into a pair of angry looking lips. "Quick set it on fire," panicked Sirius as I grabbed my wand and shot an advanced Incendio spell lighting the fowl envelope on fire. Before we could celebrate another owl swooped down dropping another howler which immediately sprang to life leaving us unable to set it on fire. "HOW DARE YOU SHAME THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK AND DON'T FOR A SECOUND THINK THAT YOU ORSINA HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH SETTING MY FIRST LETTER ON FIRE I KNOW YOU FAR TO WELL. NOT IN A HUNDRED YEARS HAS A BLACK BEEN SORTED INTO ANY HOUSE BUT THAT OF SLYTHERIN. YOU TWO ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT AND BLOODTRATIORS WE WELL DISCUSS THIS FUTHER UPON YOUR RETURN AT CHRISTMAS. YES YOU WILL BE COMING HOME, YOUR FATHER IS LIVID AND YOU ARE LUCKY THAT HE HAS NOT MARCHED DOWN TO THAT DAMN BLASTED SCHOOL AND DRAGGED YOU FROM ITS WALLS KICKING AND SCREAMING. YOU ARE AN IMBARESMENT AND A DISGRAVE TO THE HOUNARBLE BLACK NAME!" and with that the howler ripped itself apart and swirled away in tiny pieces. "Well that went better than expected," I sighed brushing the few remaining howler pieces from the table onto the floor.

Every single student and teacher in the hall was now looking at both me and Sirius, "I'd hate to be you at Christmas," squeaked Peter before stuffing his face with more toast. "She'll get over it," I said before digging into some chocolate coated pancakes hungrily. "So Lilly were you excited to find out you were a witch? How did your family react?" asked Remus. "Well my parents were thrilled to have a witch in the family but my sister hates me for it," said Lilly a little sadly. "Don't worry Lills I'm sure she'll come around you're going to make loads of new friends and learn wonderful things so don't let her jealousy get in the way of what's going to be an awesome few years," I grinned. With that said Professor McGonagall came round handing out our timetables. "Oh joy we've got more classes with those slime ball Slytherin's then I would have like, the little gits," groaned James upon further inspection of his timetable. "There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, I'll have you know one of my best friends is a Slytherin and he's lovely," defended Lilly glaring icily at James. He gulped and glanced to Remus and Pete for help, "don't look at us," hissed Remus before glancing back down at his timetable. "Well let's not dwell we have classes and they start soon so let's grab our stuff and move out," I said as I winked at my twin who glanced towards the Slytherin table. Trouble was about to surface and low and behold me and the guys were going to be the center of it. As me and Lilly left the great hall I swished my wand and sent out a jet of silver sparks which collided with the closest Slytherin on the table.

The unsuspecting Slytherin leapt to his feet unable to control his actions, he ballet danced over to the next Slytherin and licked his face, then in turn that Slytherin got infected and ballet danced towards then next and so forth until the entire house of Slytherin was re-enacting the famous Muggle ballet Swan Lake. By now the entire great Hall had stopped eating and was now watching the enchanted Slytherin's laughing and jeering at them as they swayed past. Then with a flick of James' and Sirius's wands their robes vanished only to be replaced by magnificent lacy netted tutus in the hilarious shade of tickle me pink. I sniggered as Lilly fumed and dragged me through the corridors to our first class, Transfiguration. "That was not funny Orsina," she scowled as we took our seats in the middle of the classroom. "They got what they deserved, they attacked Remus and Peter on the train," I countered as I dug in my bag for my notebook and quill. "That may be but that doesn't mean you have the right to humiliate them like that."

"Relax Lilly that was mild compared to what the others had in mind, you should be thankful it was me who tamed them a little otherwise wed be having class with a bunch of weasels right about now," I grinned as the rest of the class filled in and took their seats. As the guys past me they high fived me and took their seats behind me and Lilly.

McGonagall finally entered the room looking a little flustered having had to undo what me and the guys had done to the Slytherin's. "Right I will have no nonsense in my class thank you and I will say this now, the ones responsible for this morning's shenanigans will be caught and there punishment will be severe. Now onto today's lesson, turning needles into rope." I groaned what possible use could I have for turning a needle into some rope? Anyway, I picked up my wand and said the silly charm and by golly my needle turned into a rope. "Excellent work Miss Black 20 points for Gryffindor," complimented McGonagall. Lilly smiled at me and then tried the spell; hers too turned into a rope straight away. "Marvelous girls another 10 points Miss Evans now how about you two turn to page four of the spell book and try out the spells on the page," instructed the Professor.

The rest of the class soon got the hang of the spells and had now moved onto the page me and Lilly had already mastered, we were further into the chapter having no difficulties with the simple wand work of beginners Transfiguration. By the end of the class Lilly and I between us had earned Gryffindor over 80 house points for our excellent spell work and team work. "Jami gits," laughed Sirius as we made our way from the class towards the dungeon for double potions. "Just because you're jealous of our wonderful wand work, anyway with McGonagall thinking I'm a saint think of what awesome pranks I'm going to be able to get away with," I beamed. We quickly entered the classroom only to find we couldn't sit together, our names were floating above the tables, two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's to a group table. My name was floating next to Remus's name and then there was Evan Rosier and Avery, this was going to be horrific.

I begrudgingly took my seat with Remus to the right of me; I had taken the end seat so only Remus could sit beside me. "This isn't going to go well," I muttered as the two male Slytherin's sauntered over and sat down. "So if it isn't the latest blood traitor and a half-breed, well I bet your mothers proud of you now, oh wait wasn't that you're Howler this morning Black," they mocked. I merely snarled at them and turned to Remus trying to ignore them, "So any good at Potions?" I asked not knowing if he'd ever brewed one before in his life. "Actually I'm not too shabby if I do say so myself, everything I've brewed before has turned out alright," he smiled as we opened our notebooks and pulled out our beginners guide to the art of Potion making.

Our first assignment was pretty simple, a pepper up potion to make someone less tiered and give them an extra boost for the day, of course it was me and Remus that did all the work whilst Avery and Rosier made fun of us and tried their hardest to make us blow ourselves up by handing us the wrong potion ingredients and telling us to stir anticlockwise when it should have been clockwise. Luckily both Remus and I were good at potions; the same thing couldn't be said for poor peter who made his cauldron explode covering himself and his partner Mary McDonald in sickly green goo. This earned him a detention for not paying attention from professor Slughorn our portly potions master. That wasn't all Sirius and James had been paired up with Severus Snape the friend Lilly told us about at breakfast. They had managed to jinx Snape so that everything he put into the caldron fired back out and smacked him straight in the face, he was less then pleased when the Flobberworm mucus drenched him from head to toe, and unfortunately Slughorn had seen it and docked Gryffindor 20 points and given the boys detention that very evening. Lily was not happy with James and Sirius in fact I think she may have developed a pure hatred for the pair.

Our first week of lessons went smoothly I found that Lilly and I shared quite a few things in common such as our love of books and eagerness to learn new things and other stuff, we also made impeccable partners in charms and Transfiguration. Plus, Lilly was the only one who didn't envy my connections with the guys since they had turned a few female heads already. They were good looking but I don't understand the Hogwarts girls, they all seemed a little sketchy to me except Lilly and one or two others.

Anyway I was as excited as a kid in a sweet store this morning mainly because of one thing, flying lessons. I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to get back onto a broom, it had been weeks since I last flew and it made me a little testy. I loved flying, the way the wind rushed past you and how you could feel like you were falling and the sense of danger was just enthralling. I was beyond happy but unfortunately Lilly was not, she was in fact terrified, she'd never been on a broom before since she was a Muggleborn and to top it all off she was absolutely petrified of heights which means she was shaking at the thought of having to get on an unstable school broom and enter an unfamiliar territory which was the sky. I finally managed to persuade Lilly to eat some form of food before our lesson otherwise she'd fall off her broom from fatigue. I scoffed my food with the boys before grabbing my bag and dragging poor Lilly off to my new favorite subject. We got out onto the grounds ready to meet our teacher Madam Octavia; we had this lesson with Slytherin which was bound to be fun. I eagerly stood on the grounds with Lilly on one side of me and James on the other, eager to get into the air. Madam Octavia simply told us not to fly off and to summon our brooms up to us and then to mount them but not to take off. I had no problem with my broom as it flew straight into my hand and I slid onto it effortlessly, Lilly on the other hand had a problem with her broom which insisted on spinning round in frantic circles instead of zooming into her open hand. I had to suppress my laughter as I watched her scold the broom and curse it.

Finally everyone had managed to summon their brooms and mount them which meant we could finally move on, "Right I want you all to lift off hover for a few moments and then come back down understood," ordered Madam Octavia seriously glaring at a few Slytherin's who were messing around. I immediately lifted off the ground and sat on my broom waiting for the others to join me before touching down again. Unfortunately this didn't go well for some, Peter screamed out as his broom zoomed off and started to fly around with a mind of its own doing loop the loops and spirals. However this wasn't Peters fault. Sirius spotted a few Slytherin's with their wands out and aimed at Peters broom muttering to themselves, those gits had cursed his broom. "Mr. Pettigrew come down this instance," yelled Madam Octavia as Peter continued to be flown around by his erratic broom. Me, James and Sirius pulled out our wands and shot a few spells at the Slytherin's setting their robes on fire and causing nasty boils and warts to break out all over their skin. They quickly forgot about Peters broom and turned their wands on us, Remus quickly joined us in sending more spells their way. Madam Octavia hadn't noticed our escalading duel as she was pre occupied with getting Peter down and off the broom. James managed to curse Snape with a jelly legs spell sending him crashing down to the ground face first. We howled with laughter as the other Slytherin's soon followed Snape as we cursed and hexed them until finally Madam Octavia noticed the battle. "That is it, DETENTION the lot of you tonight you will meet Filch here at 8, you will be cleaning out the quidditch locker rooms and twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor," she screamed.

Before we knew it Christmas was upon us and everyone was packing and getting ready to go home for the holidays, well everyone except me, Sirius and Remus. "You know it's going to be awfully quiet without you around James," I laughed as I sat in the boy's dorm watching him throw his stuff into his trunk. "Yes we all know I'm the life of the party and you're going to be awfully bored without me Sin," he grinned as he threw a dirty sock my way making me duck meaning it smacked Peter straight in the face. "Eww now I'm going to have to wash," he complained as he peeled the rancid sock from his face in disgust and chucked it at an unsuspecting Sirius. "Hey didn't your mum want you guys home for Christmas?" asked Remus looking at me and my brother. Sirius let out a nervous laugh and looked expectantly at me. "Course she did but she changed her mind and said we could stay here, her and Dad have cooled off since the beginning of school, though it would be nice to go home and see Regulus," I lied smoothly without hesitation.

"Who's Regulus?" asked Peter as he threw more stuff into his trunk absentmindedly.

"Our younger brother, he should start Hogwarts next year," answered Sirius.

The Christmas break had started and the castle was awfully quiet with only a handful of students left, I was the only Gryffindor girl left so I decided to move into Remus and Sirius's room since no one else was around, The guys were just chilling in their dorm as I burst in through the door. "I'm bored," I grinned a mischief use glint visible in my eyes. Remus sighed knowing what was about to happen, "Please don't get us into any more trouble, my mum was besides herself when the last Hogwarts letter was sent home saying how many times I'd been in trouble with you, I'm surprised I haven't had a Howler yet."

"Relax my dear Remus we won't get caught this time, James left his invisibility cloak here for us to use and use it I will, boys it's time for a trip to the dungeons since no Slytherin's are left, they've all toddled off to Pureblood balls and such crap," I smirked.

With little persuasion Remus and Sirius dropped what they were doing and grabbed the invisibility cloak. It was quickly draped around us as we got towards the dungeons and we found the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Salazar" I whispered and the portrait concealing the doorway opened up and we clambered inside. "How on earth did you get the Slytherin password?" asked Remus curiously.

"A girl never reveals her secrets, sorry Remy but you're just going to have to figure it out yourself," I grinned as I scanned the common room ensuring it was clear before throwing off the cloak and smiling. "Well boys let's do our worst," and with that said we started to cast spells and swap things around ensuring chaos was going to explode throughout the castle once everyone returned.

Once fully satisfied with our handiwork we scampered back to our common room and flopped down in the comfy armchairs by the roaring fire. "Man this has been such an awesome year so far," I giggled as I twirled my wand round between my fingers.

"That it has, I never thought school would be this much fun and the best part is no parents around to yell or scream ,at us, and the pranks we get away with I swear Minnie has a soft spot for us," laughed Sirius as he stuck his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Over Christmas it was quiet, the three of us caught up with our Christmas assignments and work and I even managed to read ahead and learn most of the upcoming spells ready for class. Also I snuck into the forbidden section of the Library for some light reading not that I told the boys this. I wanted to stay ahead and prepare myself for what was coming in the future, I wasn't dumb I knew that my parents had sided with the Dark Lord and that a war was on its way, I refused to be a naïve little girl, I may be young but I was far from oblivious, I wouldn't be ill prepared.

The rest of the year flew by and our little group grew stronger bonds and became almost inseparable. We had a reputation for trouble and mischief and now had a group name; we were the Marauders, trouble makers extraordinaire. We were a group to be reckoned with and no one could stand in our way. I was one of the boys and everyone knew it, Lilly and I still got on famously well but the other girls tended to turn their noses up at me, it didn't help that I was a Black and my family had an awful reputation for being evil, dark wizards and witches. Not that it bothered me, I had Lilly and the guys to support and love me and no one could break us apart. However Lilly was far from keen on the company I kept, she disliked James and Sirius from the moment they met and nothing it seemed would change her mind on the matter. By the end of the year Gryffindor had not only won the quidditch cup but also the house cup making the whole school turn red and gold in celebration, I was however, not looking forward to returning home for summer, I promised Lilly and the guys that I'd owl them but I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise, especially once my mum learnt about Lilly being a Muggleborn, in fact I knew summer was going to be hell but at least I still had my dog of a brother by my side.


	3. Marauders the fifth

**Chapter 3**

**Marauders the fifth**

Finally summer was over, it had been hell I swear next year I wasn't going to survive, if it hadn't been for Sirius I would probably be dead already, he was what kept me going through summer, he was the one who always helped me and made me stronger. We were the Black twins and nothing could break us when we were together. "Come on Sin, were leaving grab your trunk and stuff," yelled Sirius as he hammered on my bedroom door eager to escape the house and get back to normality at Hogwarts. "Yer I coming I'm just grabbing my last few bits," I yelled as I stuffed the rest of my belongings into my trunk and threw the door open to find Sirius now sprawled on the floor having fallen since he'd been leaning on my door. "About time, come on get your fat ass downstairs so we can get out of here, I told the other guys we'd meet them on the platform," smirked Sirius as he ducked just in time so my fist missed his face by mere centimeters. "I do not have a fat ass thank you, ask Jason Brooks, he should know," I winked. Sirius screwed his face up in disgust, "I seriously don't want to know what you and that Ravenclaw boy get up to, you're my sister," he said appalled. "Relax I was only joking, you know I don't kiss and tell," I laughed as I dragged my trunk downstairs. Sirius shook his head in disbelief and followed me downstairs. There stood my other brother, Regulus the apple of our parents eyes, he had been sorted into Slytherin three years ago and had made them so damn proud. Since then things had only got worse for me and my twin. We were definitely the black sheep of the family and their wasn't a moment where we weren't reminded and reprimanded for it, we had the burses to prove it. On more than one occasion we had been hexed and the unforgivable curses had been used on us as a punishment but me and Sirius stayed strong. We never gave in, never gave them the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting us, we stayed silent and never complained, We caused them trouble at parties and embarrassed them in front of other Pureblood families until finally we were disowned and left at the house on the occasions where our mother, father and brother had to attend a formal event or party. We were lucky that neither of us had ended up in St Mungos yet but, I'd been cleaver and in forth year snuck into the library to find all the books on healing and medical magic that I could and learnt them from cover to cover. I wasn't a healer but I could keep us going.

My younger brother glared at us and turned to my parents who now stood behind him, "can't they stay here, and there embarrassments to have at the school, I can't believe were actually related to those two blood traitors. She's best friends with a damn Mudblood for Merlin's sake," scowled Regulus snootily. My parents glared at us in disgust before turning to our younger brother, "don't worry darling they won't be a disgrace for much longer, god knows why but the Avery's son has taken a liking to Orsina and we have arranged for the two to be married once of age, with this she will gain back some of the honor she has lost our family, the filthy blood traitor," snapped my mother. What the fuck! No way in hell was I going to marry Avery that bastard. "I think I misheard you, I swear you just said Avery and I were getting married," I laughed looking at my parents, not sure if I could class them as parents but never mind. "No you heard us correct so listen up girl, you WILL be marrying the Avery's son, you should be honored that they still consider you worthy enough to be wed. You will do as we say or Merlin help you we will force you to. Once of age you will be wed and there is nothing you can do about it, this is your last chance girl. This marriage will be what brings this family to the top of the power chain, the dark Lord is rising and we will not have you disgrace us in front of him you hear me!" snarled my father, "I AM NOT MARRYING THAT MORON YOU HEAR ME AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME, I DON'T CARE KILL ME IF YOU WANT. ..IT," I screamed in retaliation. "ENOUGH CRUCIO," roared my father as a stream of red shot from his wand and smashed into me knocking me to the ground, pain erupted throughout my body; I bit my lip and help my tongue not willing to give them the satisfaction of knowing it was hurting me. After what seemed like hours the pain eased off a little and Sirius ran over and grabbed my arm pulling me up, he grabbed my trunk and his and pulled me over to the fireplace before throwing in the green floo powder and shouting Kings cross station.

I stumbled out of the fireplace and collapsed to my knees gritting my teeth in pain and clutching my chest. "Shit Sin, come on we can't hang around we need to get on the train and find the guys, can you walk?" asked Sirius as he helped me up. I hissed in pain and slumped back down to the floor. "Shit, shit, shit, how am I going to explain this to the guys, come on," he said as we left the trunks on the platform so that they could be loaded onto the train, Sirius helped me onto his back as he gave me a piggyback. "I'm sorry," I said weakly as Sirius got us onto the train, the guys would find us. Sirius found an empty compartment and gently put me down on the seat but I still hissed in pain. "Do you have any of that pain potions left?" he asked me worriedly glancing around for my rucksack that normally held all my potions and books. "Y-yes blue vile main section of my bag, it-it's labeled I think," I mumbled. Sirius quickly dug through my bag and pulled out the small vile before popping the top and tipping it down my throat, The bitter liquid burnt as I swallowed it but I knew it would help. A few moments later I had stopped clutching my chest in pain and I could stand. "Thanks Bro," I said as I pulled out my wand and fixed up my appearance. "You can't keep this up Sin, it's getting worse, we need to leave, we can't survive another summer there, you know we can't," he urged looking at me desperately. "I know, we have to get out of there, I refuse to be used like this Sirius, I-I can't do it anymore, I won't do it," I said fighting back the tears, I wouldn't cry, Orsina Black does not cry I don't break down and I certainly don't give in. I'd rather die.

The compartment door slid open, "there you two are, I thought we were meeting on the platform?" asked James looking at us. I laughed and gave Sirius a small smile.

"You know Sirius he had to go and find that Ravenclaw girl, you know the one we found him in a broom cupboard with at the end of year feast," I smirked.

"Man you're such a dog," laughed James as he clapped Sirius around the head jokingly.

"You know me, can't resist a pair of big, round-"

"Eww enough, so don't want to hear this, how was your summer guys?" I asked taking the attention away from Sirius who had played along perfectly. "I went to Hungary with my folks it was fun, they had some awesome Hungarian traps and curse books, I even went to the big dragon reserve for the Hungarian Horntails. There massive and I swear they'd easily take out all the Slytherin's, I tried to smuggle one of those Dragons eggs but Dad caught me," laughed James as he launched into a story about falling into the dragon reserve and having to hide from this massive mother dragon.

The guys retold tales and adventures that they had over summer me and Sirius laughed and joked with them brushing off questions about our summer. The guys didn't know about our parents and how they treated us like scum, we didn't want them to worry so we never told them anything we just said they disowned us and left us to our own devices. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right. This year was our fifth year at Hogwarts and I had a feeling that this year was going to be a particularly eventful year, I had two years to force Avery to call off the marriage so I was going to go all out this year to be the biggest blood traitor around, I was going to embarrass and disgrace Avery even if it cost me my life, I am not going to marry that prick. Half way through the journey I excused myself so that I could go and find Lilly, I felt bad that I hadn't owled her but I couldn't with my parents keeping a close eye on me all the time. I soon found her in a compartment with my other dorm mates. "Oh look here comes Black," snorted Mary as I entered the compartment. "Shut it Blondie, I came to talk to Lilly," I growled as I glared at her making her shrink back in her seat. "Hey Lilly can I talk to you in private please?" I asked. Lilly nodded and followed me out of the compartment. "Lilly I'm sorry I never owled you this summer, I swear I tried but-"

"It's ok I'm not dumb Sin, I know your parents hate me, I know that you don't get on very well with them (understatement of the century) so don't worry I know if you could you would have owled me," smiled Lilly. See the good thing about Lilly was she always understood and always saw the good in me, I tried to hide my problems from her but she could always read me like an open book.

"So have you had any more thought on your boy situation?" asked Lilly. Great corner me as soon as you see me why don't you. I laughed nervously, "I think I'm going to break it off with Jay, I just don't think it's going to work and it's safer for him if he stays away," I muttered. Lilly looked confused.

"I thought you and Jay were getting on really well, why would it be safer for him to stay away?" she asked looking at me.

"I have a small situation, you see I'mgettingmarried apparently," I rushed out hoping Lilly hadn't heard me properly. "YOUR WHAT?" she screamed, damn it she heard me.

"Yer erm Avery asked for my hand an-"

"And you said yes, what the hell were you thinking Sin, it's Avery, you know the one who's been trying to hex and curse you since first year, the Slytherin who calls me a Mudblood and tried to get you expelled. Are you mad? What in the world happened this summer?" screamed Lilly. "It's not what you think Lilly I swear. I don't want to marry him hell I think I'd rather throw myself of the astronomy tower then marry that bastard."

"Then why the hell are you?" Lilly yelled still not grasping the situation fully.

"It was an arranged marriage my parents are forcing me into but I'm not going through with it I swear, I'm going to force him to call it off even if it's the last thing I do Lilly. I swear to Merlin I'm not going to marry that prick," I explained. Lilly finally heard me and calmed down looking a little embarrassed that she'd clearly taken things the wrong way. "Well of course you wouldn't marry him, what was I thinking," she laughed giving me a small smile. "No idea anyway I'll talk to you at the feast I think I need to go and talk to Jay," I said as I smiled at her and then quickly vanished to find the sixth year Ravenclaw.

I soon found the boy but what I saw was not what I was expecting, there was Jay with his friends wands pointed at the Slytherin's who had invaded their compartment. I quietly pulled out my wand and slipped into the compartment unnoticed, casting a disillusion spell on myself making me invisible. "How dare you, why the hell would she marry scum like you," yelled Jason as Avery stood in front of him gloating with his fellow Slytherin's backing him up. "Because she's a Pureblood, that's why and she's a Black its common knowledge that all the Pureblood families children marry. I wanted her so I got her, it's all arranged ask her yourself if you don't believe me. She's not yours Brooks she's mine don't you get it, I've got the hottest girl in fifth as my future wife and you've just been dumped. It was only a matter of time. The Blacks are purebloods, it's always going to be this way even if they are a disgrace they still have standards and you clearly don't meet Orsina's, you're a filthy Mudblood," boasted Avery as he laughed in Jason's face shamelessly. That was it, no one spoke to my friends this way, I didn't care if they talked about me I'd heard it all a hundred times before and it didn't hurt me but to call someone a Mudblood that is what I couldn't stand.

I quickly cast some silent spells at the Slytherin's and sent them flying backwards into the compartment wall and then stood in front of them and removed my invisibility spell. I glared at them in disgust, "how dare you speak to him this way, you must be a bloody fool to think that I'd ever want to marry you, you're a bastard you know that Avery, I refuse to acknowledge my parents agreement. I'm not going to marry you and there's nothing you can do about it," I growled my wand pointing at his heart with a steady unwavering hand. "Don't lie to yourself Black, you know you want me," grinned Avery as he pushed my wand away and lunged at me knocking me to the floor, he fell on top of me and trapped me underneath himself. "I swear to Merlin if you don't get off of me this very second I'll send you to St Mungos," I roared freeing my wand and jabbing it in his side menacingly.

"You're going to have to get use to this babe because it won't be long before your mine to do with as I see fit and I quite like this position," whispered Avery sleazily. Without another word blue sparks flew from the tip of my wand and blasted Avery through the compartment door. I flipped onto my feet and flicked my wand sending another jet of colour his way transforming him into a small potbellied pig. "You know what I think I might give you to the elves at Hogwarts, I'm sure they can roast you and then we can eat you at the feast, at least then you'll be out of my life forever you filthy pig," I growled. More sparks flew from my wand and the pig's tail caught fire. Avery squealed and trotted off as fast as his porky legs could carry him. All the other Slytherin's quickly scampered as I turned my wand on them, by now I was known in Hogwarts for my unmatchable dueling abilities and ferociously mean nature to those who angered me and hurt my friends. I was remarkably loyal and would never stand by and let people hurt those I cared for.

"I'm sorry about all this Jason, Avery had no right to talk to you that way or to tell you any of that, the marriage is never going to happen and I refuse to be any part of it, It was an arrangement between my parents and his and I had no say whatsoever in any of it but I can assure you I'm not going to ever be with that prick. Jason you are by far one of the nicest boys I've ever met and been out with and Avery isn't even a tenth of the guy you are," I said as I gave him a soft kiss. Jason smiled and pulled me into his arms, "I know you wouldn't marry the bastard and I know it's your parents decision and not yours, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, loyal and caring girl I've ever met and I don't care what anyone says about you," he grinned before kissing me back, There goes the break up with Jason plan but for now I didn't care Jason was a sweet guy and he made me happy. I sat with Jason and the rest of the Ravenclaw guys for a while chatting about the upcoming year, we were all looking forward to the quidditch season, Jason was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team and our opposition, I'd been on the Gryffindor team alongside James and Sirius since second year, James became the Seeker and me and Sirius became the beaters. We'd all made it and we were one of the best teams around, with the rebel Black twins and eagle eyed James Gryffindor couldn't loose, in fact we hadn't lost, not one match, we were undefeated.

After a while Sirius and Remus came looking for me and dragged me away from Jason and his friends back to our compartment. "So you're still with that Ravenclaw then?" asked Remus as we sat down and I put my feet in his lap and leaned against James's back. "Yep but I was thinking of breaking up with him, he's sweet and everything but I dunno, he's just a bit too safe for my liking," I sighed. Remus was the one I always confided in he understood me and always had the best advice, he never judged me or got angry with me. "That's because you like your boys with a bit of mischief in them, you and James would be perfect for each other if you didn't consider him your adopted brother and he wasn't so hung up on Lilly," smiled Remus.

"Gross, me and James never, I think Sirius would kill him, you know how protective he can be with me. Do you remember last year that Hufflepuff Sixth year I dated Reece Adams, Sirius scared him so bad he wouldn't even be in the same room as me anymore," I laughed, Remus laughed with me as we thought back to all the boys Sirius had tried to kill for touching his twin sister. "You're one to talk Sin, you've scared your fair share of girls away from your brother," retorted Remus nudging me in the side playfully.

"Yer well they were sluts and floozies, I don't want some bimbo for a sister in law," I complained. "I don't know what to do with the pair of you, you're as bad as each other," laughed Remus. "Shut it bookworm," I grinned as I elbowed him.

Finally, we arrived at Hogwarts and the five of us squeezed into a carriage and headed to Hogwarts. We soon got into the Great Hall and sat down, Lilly came and sat to my left and Remus on my right with Peter opposite him, Sirius opposite me and James opposite Lilly. "Great did HE have to sit there, why can't he just go away and get that I don't like him, he's such an immature prat with an ego the size of the sun," complained Lilly as James gave her a goofy grin and winked at her. "Just ignore him, you never know this year he might give up or grow up," I laughed flicking a piece of rolled up parchment at him which hit him square in the nose earning me a glare and a revenge note. It wasn't long before the sorting started and the feast began, the kids this year looked smaller and more scared then last year's lot, there were a few new Gryffindor's that caught my eye, a cocky boy had strode over and sat at our table but had soon broken his hard appearance by blubbering like a little kid when James had thrown a handful of mash at him. I found it hilarious but Lilly was fuming and scolded James and then me for laughing, this was a bad start to the year for James. Finally, the feast finished and we all trudged back to our common rooms, the prefects took the first years and we Marauders took the short cut through the secret passage we discovered back in second year.

Once back in the common room we lounged about by the fire taking all the good seats before the others could get here. "So any plans for this year?" asked Sirius as he poked Peter in the side making him giggle like a little girl. "Apart from our usual embarrass Sniverlouse and the other Slytherin pricks, Yer I have a few plans and guys I need your help," I stated. This perked the attention of the other Marauders.

"Go on then what's your predicament?" asked Remus as they gathered around me curious to hear my problem. "An arranged marriage to Avery," was all I said and with that the guys choked except Sirius who obviously knew this already. They then burst out laughing, "Oh ha ha very funny Sin, you had us going there for a moment," snorted James as he clutched his side laughing. Well I'm glad to see someone found my problem funny because I sure didn't. "Guys she's not joking," Sirius said deadly serious. The guys quickly shut up and looked at me. "Afraid so, his parents and mine arranged it and I sure as hell won't be going through with it so I somehow need to get him to call it off or I think I'm going to drown myself in the Black lake," I said. No one spoke for a moment; I think they were too shocked. "This isn't good," was all Peter managed to say, really as if I didn't know that already. "Come on guys I need your help with this, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I urged not wanting to think about what would happen if I couldn't escape the arrangement.

Finally Remus voiced his opinion, "We need to force him to hate you and to not want to be with you, and you're going to have to really embarrass him or something-"

"Or you could elope with Jason the Muggleborn, then you couldn't marry Avery," cut in James. "I'm not marrying anyone even if it is to save me from Avery the bloody bastard," I scowled "Remy what do you think it would take for him to not want me anymore?" I asked hoping for a sensible answer from the more reliable Marauder. "A terrible reputation and an embarrassing incident involving you and someone he detests or respects," he replied.

"Or you could just do the world a favor and kill him," laughed Sirius breaking the serious tone. "Helpful bro real helpful, anyway who does he detests apart from Sirius because I sure as hell am not dating my brother that's incest," I grumbled still not liking what anyone was suggesting. "How about James then, Avery hates his guts?" suggested Peter. "Nope I refuse to date him he's head over heels for Lilly and I couldn't do that to either of them, come on guys think I'm not marrying Avery," I growled becoming more frustrated. "Easy now Sin, we'll think of something," assured Remus as he draped his arm around me in a reassuring caring manner.

Everyone soon caught up to us and got into the common room meaning we couldn't have a private chat so we decided to use our map and find an empty space. Back in second year me and Remy came up with an idea for a map that would show us where everyone in the castle was and where all the hidden passageways and secret rooms were hidden. It was concealed from anyone who we didn't want to see it and it saved us from detention with Filch more times than I could count. We also found a special room which we named the room of requirement up on the seventh floor. The room of requirement became whatever you needed at that moment, all you had to do was pace outside the door three times and think of what you wanted, no one could find you or enter the room without your permission, it was bloody brilliant. The five of us donned James's invisibility cloak and snuck out of the portrait hole up to the room of requirement.

We quickly snuck into the room and locked the door behind us, the room had changed into a comfy looking common room with big floor cushions and bean bags, in the corner there was a big table full of snacks and drinks and in the middle of the room was a camp fire and sticks with marshmallows on. We all slumped down in a dog pile on the large cushions and bean bags and wrestled around for a while laughing and messing around. Finally we settled down, my head lay on Remy's lap with him gently running his hand through my soft, long, dark locks and my feet rested in Peters lap.


	4. To become one with the wild

**Chapter 4**

**To become one with the wild**

Last year we discovered that Remus had a small furry problem that he'd been hiding from us with poor excuses that his grandma was sick or his mother had fallen ill and that he had to go home and visit her. "Guy's I've been thinking over summer about the Furry problem and I think I've come up with a solution," I said suddenly remembering the book I had. I rummaged around in my robe pocket and pulled out a small shrunken black book, with a flick of my wand the book resized and became a large thick heavy, leather bound book with silvery writing on the front reading -The art of advanced human Transfiguration, by Falco Aesalon. "Where on earth did you find that thing?" asked Sirius eyeing the book up suspiciously. "Stole it from Dads private collection, trust me he won't even notice its missing, I replaced it with a fake," I said proudly flicking through the books dusty pages until I got to the right page. "Professor McGonagall gave me the initial idea after all the solution to our problem has been hiding in plain sight this entire time," I said not yet giving away the solution. "Come on tell us woman," demanded James as he tried to snatched the book from my hands; I smacked his hands away and grinned. "Fine, I'll tell you, we become animagus, illegal ones of course but with it we can help old Remy out, we can't get infected in animal form, I researched into it and Werewolves are less volatile around other animals as long as they aren't the werewolves prey. In animal form we can not only keep Remy Company but we can make sure no one ever gets attacked, it's a win win situation boys," I stated.

"Only one problem Sin, human transformation is incredibly hard, that's why only really advanced Wizards and witches have a chance at becoming animagus. We don't have a chance," said Remy slightly disappointed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Come on guys were top in our classes, we can't just dismiss the idea we have to give it a shot at least, come on I know we can do it guys, I know we can! This book was written by the first animagus Falco Aesalon, it's got the complete theory and diagrams he's written a first- hand account of the transformation and the magic behind it, with this book we can't go wrong. Now get up we have some practicing to do," I ordered so sure of myself. We will become Animagus we had to for Remy's sake.

Every night for the next three weeks we came up to the room of Requirement to practice and learn, we were so close to finally doing it, I could feel it in my bones. Finally the day came. "One-one more try I-I know I can do it," I panted exhausted from my previous tries. "No enough Sin look at yourself your worn out we have to call it a day and get back, people are starting to notice that we keep disappearing," confronted Remy as I pulled my tiered body off the cold stone floor. "No I'm not giving in, I know I can do this, just-just one more try and then after that we can go back," I panted wiping beads of sweat from my brow. Remus reluctantly agreed and the guys backed off as I closed my eyes and concentrated, a warm sensation flowed through my body and I pictured myself changing from human into something else, I felt a sharp pain and my head started to spin, and then everything went black for a moment. "Look Sirius I-I think she's done it," I heard a loud voice say; I growled in response, wait I-I just growled, full on growled like some sort of animal. "Sin you hear us?" I heard James ask as he stood in front of me towering over me slightly. Sirius grabbed a large mirror from the corner of the room and dragged it over placing it in front of me. What I saw was not what I was expecting, I didn't know what I was expecting but whatever it was it wasn't this. What looked back at me in from the mirror was a large, furry animal with four legs and a large dark coloured body; I had a large snout and face with a wet black nose and grey stormy eyes and a blond crescent moon on my furry forehead. I was a bear, not quite a grizzly not quite a honey, what I saw was a large fluffy moon bear a distant relative of the black bear. Quite ironic since my name Orsina meant she-bear.

I tried to give the guys a smile but it came out as a menacing grin, I growled lightly and then rolled onto my back with my four large paws in the air, Remus laughed and scratched my large furry belly and I wiggled around until I couldn't stand the tickly feeling any longer and playfully rolled over and knocked him to the floor. Remus went down with Oof as I flopped onto him trapping him under my large bear body. "You weigh a ton," he managed to wheeze out as I pinned him down and licked his face with my long pink tongue. The other guys snickered as I suddenly transformed back and dropped down onto Remus who cringed as I slammed into him. "Sorry Remy," I yawned beat from my short transformation. "You did it Sin, you actually did it," that was the last thing I heard Remus say before I passed out from exhaustion.

I awoke the next day in a soft warm bed that smelt faintly of chocolate and honey, a smell I didn't associate with my own bed. I groaned and sat up to find myself not in my dorm but the dorm of the other Marauders, who were all asleep around me except Remus. I must have been in his bed because everyone else was sleeping in their own four poster bed. I heard a soft groan and looked down to find Remus asleep curled up on the floor with a thin blanket pulled around him. I quietly slipped form the bed and pulled the heavy duvet with me and gently draped it over Remus's shivering body. He snuggled down subconsciously and wrapped himself up; I chuckled to myself quietly before slipping out of their room and making my way back to my own dorm. What met me back at my dorm was not what I was expecting. There in the door way stood a very pissed off red head, "Where the hell have you been all night, it's almost 5 in the morning and your creeping back here with a stupid grin on your face," scolded Lilly as she glared at me. I gave her a weak smile. "You best not have been with Jason this entire time Sin, I thought you knew better," she berated. I almost laughed, as if I'd been shacked up with Jason this entire time. "Relax Lilly I was with the guys, I fell asleep in their dorm and they didn't want to disturb me plus you know boys can't get up to the girls rooms there's a spell on the staircase remember." Lilly knew all too well about the stairs, her and James had been the ones who had discovered it, James had tried to follow Lilly up to her room when the stairs changed into a slide forcing both Lilly and James to fall and slide to the bottom of the staircase and to land embarrassingly in a small tangled pile. "Fine Sin but don't do it again you had me worried sick," said Lilly still a little angry at me.

Over the next few nights the other guys started to get the hang of the animagus transformation and soon the whole gang had an animalistic side to them and with that came our famous nicknames. There was Prongs which was James; he turned into a large noble stag. Then there was Padfoot, Sirius the dog actually turned into a large shaggy black dog. Wormtail, Peter of course turned into a small rat. Moony, that was Remus because of his small furry problem and then there was me, Earthpaw, the large shaggy playful moon bear. We were the Marauders, we were Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Earthpaw, remember the names because trust me one day were going to be famous.

Lessons and days quickly slipped by us as we waited for the first full moon of the school year, we couldn't wait to try out our plan and help Moony. Finally it arrived and all of us were nervous, Moony told everyone his usually excuses for his disappearance and Me, Sirius, James and Peter, we just vanished, not a word to anyone we just disappeared.

We all met on the school grounds with the invisibility cloak wrapped around us all concealing us from any prying eyes. "Alright Peter your up first, Moony said that the whomping willow was planted at the entrance to the shrieking shack to stop him from running rampage across Hogwarts grounds, there's a knot at the bottom of the tree you touch to stop and freeze it," informed Sirius. Peter nodded and quickly shifted into his rat form and scampered across the grounds towards the vicious tree and placed his paw on the base of the tree. The tree froze and we all ran towards it under the invisibility cloak. Under the tree was a small passage, we all squeezed through the gap and continued down the underground tunnel. "Lumos," we all whispered, light illuminating the tunnel from the tips of our wands. "It's not much further, just at the end of the tunnel," informed Remus as we got further underground. After a few more minutes we reached the end of the tunnel and found a battered old door falling off its rusted hinges. We folded the cloak up and hid it back in James's bag quickly before we entered the shrieking shack. "Don't judge me on the state of the shack please, I know I'm a monster," said Remus quietly as we entered the smashed shack, there was broken furniture and smashed doors scattered everywhere. Deep claw marks were ripped into the surrounding walls and small bits of furnishing that where left mostly intact.

"Man this place is a dump," mused Sirius, I quickly elbowed him in the side, the insensitive prat. "Watch it twin," I hissed quietly noticing Remy's sad face. I unclasped my robes and stuffed them into the backpack leaving me in some scruffy old Muggle clothes; I didn't want to ruin my uniform if anything was to happen tonight. "We don't have long the moon will be up in ten minutes, I'm-I'm just going to go and wait in the far room, I-I really do think you're being foolish being here with me but thank you, I really do appreciate it guys," said Moony before disappearing upstairs, we heard a door close and lock. I looked at the guys, "Well this is it hopefully our plan will work, everyone ready for this?" asked James giving us a cheesy smile. "Whatever happens tonight remember none of this is Moony's fault and no matter what happens do not turn back into your human form when Moony's still a werewolf, the last thing we need is for one of us to be bitten and Moony to blame himself. Okay I think we should change before the moon hits," I said as I looked through one of the broken windows to find the moon almost at its fullest. A monstrous howl ripped through the shack follow by loud grunts and cries of pain, "I think that's our queue," said Sirius as his body suddenly shifted and he landed on all four paws. The rest of us quickly followed and shifted into our animagus forms, Peter squeaked in protest as one of my heavy paws landed on his small body crushing him slightly, I tried to apologies but communication was very difficult between the four of us in animagus form. My bear senses were far stronger than those of my human form so I flinched when I heard a creak come from the floor boards upstairs, I could also smell the fur of Moony's werewolf form and let out a low growl signaling the guys that Moony was coming our way, no doubt he had smelt us as well.

I braced myself as the great werewolf came crashing through the shack snarling and growling, baring its teeth and flexing its long broken claws. Peter squeaked and hid behind one of the broken tables as the werewolf Moony approached. Me, James and Sirius stood our grounds and didn't even flinch as the werewolf snapped its strong jaws at us and growled. James was the first to move and slowly stepped forward and nudged the giant creature with one of his antlers trying to show that we posed no threat to him. We knew in his werewolf form Moony lost his mind to the beast so we knew not to expect this encounter to be that of a friendly kind. Moony raised his great paw ad swiped at James's stag form but I growled at moony and launched myself forward tackling the great wolf. We both crashed to the floor, the werewolf's jaws snapped mere millimeters from my furry face but I managed to muster up enough strength to pin him below me. I felt needle like teeth clamp down on my flesh and I growled in pain releasing the werewolf from below me, it rolled me out of the way and I ended up sprawled in the corner by Sirius's feet. He nudged me with his snout and I rolled back onto my feet, a slight pain and some blood loss in my front leg but otherwise no harm done. This would be so much simpler if Mooney had kept his mind in his transformation.

The werewolf was now ignoring us and sniffing around the shack a look of hunger in its eyes, Mooney clearly wanted to go hunting but was confined for now within the creaky walls of the flimsy shrieking shack. Once he'd sniffed around he turned his attention back to the four of us and slowly padded forwards, Sirius leapt in front of me and growled trying to stop Moony from coming any closer. Moony nudged Sirius with his long snout and let out a playful howl, I think he'd just realized we weren't going to hurt him and in fact posed no threat to him whatsoever. Sirius wagged his fluffy black tail and leapt around the now harmless looking werewolf. Moony also wagged his tail and chased after Sirius; James quickly joined in and trotted after the two boys. I tried to snigger but it came out as a loud bear snort which made Peter squeak with laughter.

After a few hours of us playing around we were all beat, even the Moony werewolf was tiered and we soon collapsed into a large animal pile exhausted and wanting nothing more to do then sleep off the nights events, sun up was in an hour or two so we didn't have long to wait until we could shift back and head back to the comfort and security of the castle walls.

At sun rise we all trudged and limped back up to the castle, Remus was exhausted and had a few nasty cuts from his horrific transformation and I'd been left with some nasty teeth marks in my forearm from where Remus had bitten me but other than that we were in one piece. I hid my arm from Remus not wanting him to know he'd hurt me; the poor boy would be beside himself with guilt if he knew. We left Remus at the hospital wing with the matron so he could recover, Dumbledore and the Hospital wing staff along with a few select teachers knew of Moony's condition so we were safe to leave him up there. We then made our way back to the Gryffindor common room; I decided to crash up in the boy's dorm again and stole Remy's bed since he wouldn't need it. "Sin stop a sec, let me have a look at your arm before you go to bed," said Sirius as he patted the spot next to him on his bed. I wandered over and sat next to him and rolled up my long sleeved t-shirt. He gently poked my arm and I hissed and withdrew it from him. "I thought you said it was a shallow flesh wound Sin," scolded my brother as he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a bottle of pain salve and a roll of bandages. "It is, Sirius I've had worse and you know it, I didn't want you lot causing a fuss and making this a big deal, it'll heal," I assured him. Sirius frowned and slapped the slave on the wound before wrapping and securing the bandage. "That should do it but tomorrow you're going to the hospital wing for it to be looked at, I don't want you catching rabies or something," he joked before letting me get up. "I'm not going to the hospital wing for a mere scratch, I will be fine all I need is some sleep so if you don't mind I'm going to crash in Moony's bed," and with that said I passed out and fell into a nice deep sleep.


	5. Potions with predicaments

**Chapter 5**

**Potions with predicaments **

The morning arrived and I was rudely awakened by someone banging on the dorm door and screaming through the solid oak door. "Sin get your arse out here right this minute, you promised you wouldn't disappear again and I know for a fact you never came to bed last night, lessons start in 20 minutes and you're not even up yet. If you don't come out right this minute I'm coming in," I heard a furious red head shriek. I groaned and turned over pulling the pillow over my head trying to drown out the horrendously loud voice. "Go away," grumbled Sirius at the horrendous sound coming from the other side of the door. "Go answer the door Sin," huffed Peter fed up with the constant hammering on the door. I groaned and peeled the covers away before groggily swinging myself out of bed and stumbling over to the door. I slowly opened it to find Lilly's face scowling at me, I gulped and sheepishly stepped out of the boys room and closed the door behind me. "Young lady I expected more from you, you promised me you wouldn't disappear again, I can't believe you lied to me, I thought we were friends, those boys cause nothing but trouble and you always get caught up in the middle of it Sin. Why can't you see that those boys are no good for you, Jason came to see me the other day, he's worried about you. He thinks you're spending too much time with them, he never sees you anymore and when he does you're always tiered and make up bad excuses for why you haven't been around," scolded Lilly. Aw man I am never going to hear the end of this, I can't exactly tell Lilly the truth now, not without dropping Remy in it.

"Lilly, look I'm sorry but I've been real busy and I'm sorry if I upset you and I know I promised you I wouldn't vanish again but things are complicated at the moment. I promise though I won't disappear as much and I swear I'll go and talk to Jason as soon as I can. I know I'm a terrible friend and I'm sorry Lilly I really am, please don't blame the guys though, it's honestly not their fault. I was never a good child and I have always caused trouble, if anything I'm a bad influence on them, ask my brothers, both Sirius and Regulus know how I am when I'm at home."

"Go and get ready for lessons, I'll speak with you later," was all Lilly said before turning around and marching off, clearly still annoyed with me. I sighed and made my way back to the girls dorm for a quick shower and a clean set of clothes. Once washed and changed I grabbed my book bag and made my way down to my first lesson, Potions with Professor Horace Slughorn. I grumbled to myself as I sat down at the desk, since first year Gryffindor had always had potions with the Slytherin's and every year Slughorn insisted on partnering me with Avery and every year I'd end up with more detentions then I knew what to do with because of the slimy Slytherin git, life was so unjust. I growled as Avery smugly sat down next to me and gave me a sleazy smile. Merlin I hated him so much! Also this year I'd been paired up with Severus Snape and James, James made the lesson bearable. However, today was going to be hell because I knew James and the others wouldn't show for today's lessons, not after last night's events. "Hey babe, missed me?" asked Avery as his hand crept onto my knee. I elbowed him in the side sharply and hissed acidly, "keep your sleazy hands off me you prat." Avery didn't remove his hand and just squeezed my leg in response. I gritted my teeth and ripped his hand away from my leg. "Oh come on Black you know you want me and it's only a matter of time before you're rightfully mine," Avery whispered in my ear.

"Today we will be making the Invigoration Draught, the instructions are on the board and you have just under an hour to do it, Black I expect no funny business today I'm sick and tired of you making things explode and causing a scene," said Slughorn as he flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the board at the front of the classroom. Snape and Avery went to collect the potion ingredients as I prepped the cauldron and noted down the instructions for future reference. The Slytherin boys came back and we started to make the potion, everything was going swimmingly until Avery decided to have some fun and jinx Lilly's cauldron. With a flick of his wand Lilly's cauldron began to bubble and hiss, the purple potion began to turn black and fowl smelling gas began to seep from it. I saw Lilly panic and quickly extinguish the flames beneath the cauldron and Slughorn rushed over as Lilly fretted and apologised profusely for her mistake, which she hadn't made. I quickly turned on Avery with my wand poking into his chest. "You're scum, how dare you do that to her, bloody git," I growled, then without warning Avery was blasted to the back of the classroom, crashing into another students cauldron spilling the contents all over the dungeon floor. "Black get out of this classroom immediately, I refuse to teach you any longer you're a menace to the student body, go to Dumbledore's office NOW!" screamed Slughorn red in the face and furious. I grabbed my things and stuffed them into my bag, "gladly, if you didn't stick me with that prick then none of this would have happened," I snapped as I stormed out of the classroom. I was tiered and now pissed off, today was not going well, Lilly wouldn't talk to me and now I've been kicked out of Potions class permanently.

I didn't go to Dumbledore's office straight away; I wandered the corridors aimlessly until my feet finally took me up to the hospital wing. I crept through the doors and soon found myself stood next to Remy's bed; he hadn't noticed me and was sat with his nose in a book, his shaggy dirty blond hair flopping into his pale scared face. I quietly sat down on the end of his bed and just watched him for a few moments before he finally noticed me and jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Moony," I apologized as he relaxed and put his book down. "It's ok I just wasn't expecting company, shouldn't you be in class Sin I'm sure we have double potions now?" he said giving me a skeptical look. I nervously scratched the back of my head, "Slughorn threw me out of class, he's finally given up on me," I said not exactly pleased with myself.

"What did you do this time Sin?" asked Moony slightly amused at my predicament.

"I might have, well I sought of, oh hell I blasted Avery across the classroom but he fully deserved it, he hexed Lilly's cauldron and made her look like a fool plus he kept feeling me up," I said in total disgust feeling dirty for having Avery's scummy hands touch me. Remus shook his head in disbelief. "He was asking for it honestly Remy he was," I said trying to justify myself to him. "Sin you have to stop this or you're going to get into real trouble and we won't be able to bail you out, I know you and Avery don't see eye to ey-"

"Moony you've got to be having a laugh, this is Avery were talking about, the pureblood prick who's ruined my life, the one who's trapped me in an arranged marriage, who makes fun of our friends, who torments us, who tries to get us kicked out of school. I will never get on with him; you clearly don't understand how I feel about him." I didn't want to listen to Moony try and reason with me so decided to go and see Dumbledore no doubt he'd know about me being thrown out of Potions by now, the craft old man always knew when we were up to no good or were in trouble. Without another word to Moony I got up and left heading straight to Dumbledore's office.

I arrived at the gargoyle that stood in front of the heads office, "humbugs, sherbet lemons, liquorice all sorts, Bertie bots every flavored beans, fizzy cola bottles, mint imperials, marshmallows, chocolate limes, pear drops, come on you stupid gargoyle move. How about chocolate raisins? No fine, strawberry laces? Erm oh god I don't know toffee pennies? Fine let's try . . . Cherry drops?" with that the gargoyle sprang to life and began to rotate round revealing a set of stone spiral stairs. "Stupid Gargoyle," I muttered as I walked past it and clambered up the stone stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in Miss Black," called Dumbledore, I cursed myself and then walked in to find the headmaster sat behind his desk unwrapping a brightly coloured toffee wrapper. "Please take a seat, chocolate mint?" offered Dumbledore, I politely declined and took a seat opposite him and tried to sink into the large armchair hoping it would eat me whole so that I didn't have to be here.

I opened my mouth but before I could even speak Dumbledore silenced me, "now Miss Black I know why you're here and I have to say I'm not surprised in the slightest, I understand the Professor Slughorn no longer wishes to teach you and has expressed on several occasions that he finds you a menace and an unruly student unwilling to learn and be taught and that you constantly disrupt the class and prevent the rest of the class from learning. I however, do not fully agree with the Professor and feel that there is something more to your outlandish behavior then you're letting on." Thank Merlin Dumbledore had a soft spot for us Marauders, if it was any other person no doubt me and the lads would have been expelled a long time ago. Well what to say to the old wizard, "I'm sorry for my behavior I really am, I never meant to disturb the rest of the class or student body, it's just Avery he, ergh he just rubs me the wrong way every little thing he does just pisses me off more. He's a pig and he's ruined everything, he's forced me into a situation I never wanted and I refuse to go along with it. I just hate that boy," I almost growled as I thought of all the spiteful things he'd done to both me and my friends, how much trouble he'd gotten us into. "If Slughorn didn't always pair me up with that prat then I wouldn't have to act the way I do, he cursed Lilly's cauldron to make her look like a fool, I couldn't stand for it, he humiliated her and she never even knew it. That boy is the bane of my existence and I can't stand him," I huffed sinking further into the cushiony arm chair.

"Mr. Avery is not the model student I admit but always resolving your problems with physical harm is not the solution Miss Black. Now I understand Professor Slughorn refuses to teach you any longer, as I feel that this situation is not entirely your fault I will personally tutor you in the art of Potion making, each lesson you will arrive at my office on time and ready to learn. Professor McGonagall will give you the password to my office each week, do not tell the other students of this arrangement as I'm afraid they may treat this situation as favoritism. You will be assigned extra work in this subject to make up for poor marks and previous failed lessons and I expect this work to be completed on time and to the best of your ability, do you understand Miss Black?" asked Dumbledore looking at me over his half-moon spectacles. "Yes Professor, thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down, I promise." The wise wizard smiled at me knowingly and got up from his desk, "I know you won't now off you go, I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson," with that's said I quickly scampered from his office and made my way outside to sit by a large oak tree looking over the Black Lake.

I spent the rest of the day sat outside lightly sleeping under the tree dodging the remainder of the day's lessons. No one disturbed me until around three in the afternoon, I felt someone gently shaking me and softly saying my name, "Sin, Sin wake up," my eyes fluttered open to find none other than Remus Lupin shaking me awake. "Wh-what you want?" I mumbled grumpily not wanting to fully wake up. Remus frowned at me and jabbed me sharply in the side making me jump and roll across the grass. "Ok ok I'm up," I snapped. "Look I know your upset with what I said before and I'm sorry ok the moon makes me a little unreasonable and I know I had no right to basically tell you to lay off Avery, he's a git and deserves everything you throw at him ok," apologized Remy sincerely. "I guess I over reacted as well, Sorry Remy I guess I'm just having a bad day and the lack of sleep hasn't been helping. Lilly's furious with me, Jason's upset with me and I've been kicked out of potions for good and got sent to Dumbledore, today has been the worst," I mumbled now feeling sorry for myself. Remus gave me a small smile and sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a warm hug. "I guess part of this is my fault, if you and the guys hadn't stayed up all last night the-"

"Then I'd still be here telling you I had a crap day, I'm going to blame Avery, it's his fault me and Jason haven't been getting on like we use to, it's his fault he got thrown across the classroom and it's defiantly his fault that I've been kicked out of potions," I cut in assuring Remy that absolutely none of this was his fault.

I sat with Remy on the grass for another hour or two cuddled in his arms until it started to get dark and Remy suggested that we go in and get some tea and find the others. I laughed as he dragged me across the school grounds and into the great Hall, there we spotted James, Sirius and Peter bunched together at the end of the table clearly up to no good. I plonked myself down next to James and grinned, "Thanks for ditching me today in potions I had a marvelous time with just Sniverlouse and Avery," I said snidely. James looked a little sheepish and mumbled a quick apology before pulling me and Remus into the close conversation, "So we were thinking another prank was in order something to do with the food and the house elves or maybe something to do with the suits of armor, what you think guys?" suggested James looking at us all expectantly.

After the meal the guys left to go back to their dorm and I went off to find my blue eyed Ravenclaw boy who I suspected was lurking around the Ravenclaw tower possibly sulking about the lack of attention I was giving him. I pulled my robes around me as a cold wind blew through the school corridors; I shivered and sped up a little wanting to get to a warmer part of the castle. Without warning something grabbed the back of my robes and ripped me out of the corridor into an abandoned classroom, the wind was knocked out of me as I was thrown to the floor. I smashed into the cold stone and my head swam with a sharp pain radiating at the base of cranium. "Well well look what we've got here, a noble Lion long from their home," I heard a voice giggle; I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as a foot connected with my side. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out; I would never show weakness in the face of my enemies. "Reg was right about this one, never cry's out he said, never cry's or begs but I think tonight we might be able to change that boys," I heard another voice brag. I clawed at the stone floor and tried to sit up nut another foot connected with my chest and sent me crashing back into the stone, my head smashing against it. Several figures leaned over me and I saw the faces of my attackers, at the head of the group was the git Avery, then there was my lovely cousin Bellatrix followed by Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan and Lucius Malfoy, then there was Crabbe and Goyle and finally the sniveling git Snape. Eight Slytherin's against one Lion, how noble of them, this was not going to go well as good a witch as I was I was no Queen Mave, I could not stand against eight and come out unscathed.


	6. White walls and empty halls

**Chapter 6**

**White walls and empty halls**

Pain was something I had become accustomed to a long time ago having grown up with Orion and Walburga Black as my parents, I knew my body's limits and how far I could push it before I could go no further. Tonight pushed my beyond those boundaries. "This is what you get for embarrassing me in potions and refusing my marriage, I don't know why I thought you'd make a good wife you filthy blood traitor. You're a disgrace to the noble house of Black, I can't believe you and Regulus are even related you filthy Mudblood lover," spat Avery as I received another kick in the ribs. A jet of red sparks hit me and I was thrown from the floor into the air and against a wall where I was pinned by an invisible force, my wand fell from my robe pocket and was kicked away. "Dirty blood traitor," spat my cousin as she slapped me hard in the face. "Consorting with those filthy half breeds and Mudbloods, you ought to be ashamed of yourself," snarled Rodolphus as he sent another spell my way causing my skin to feel like it had been set alight. "Scum!" spat Rabastan as he grabbed a fist full of my long raven hair and smashed my skull against the wall. "Sectumsempra," hissed Snape as his wand flicked my way. I finally broke and hissed as large lacerations ripped themselves into my pale flesh. "You're lucky I want you as my wife otherwise you'd be dead Black, take this as a warning, don't you dare step out of line again you hear me. You will be my wife," snapped Avery before everything went black.

I awoke disorientated with blood dripping into my eyes and pain rippling throughout my body; I was lying on my back in the empty classroom which was dark and lonely. I fumbled around in the dark for my discarded wand and whispered Lumos, the floor was stained a deep crimson along with my clothing and skin, and no doubt I needed to go to the medical wing. I forced myself to my feet and almost collapsed back to the ground as another wave of pain surged through me. I gritted my teeth and slowly limped towards the classroom door, I had to get back to the Gryffindor common room because I'd never make it to the Hospital wing alone. It took an agonizingly long period of time to finally get back to the common room and then when I arrived it was way past curfew and everyone had gone to bed, well everyone except Lilly. I could see her fiery red hair splayed out over the armrest of the large armchair by the fire, she must have been waiting for me to come back. I near collapsed as I slowly made my way over to where Lilly sat, she didn't turn her head to look at merely hissed to me, "You're out past curfew Sin, I ought to give you a weeks' worth of detention." I grunted and tripped, my legs finally giving out on me, I crashed to the ground face first too exhausted to try and catch myself. "Stop messing around Sin I'm being serious you can't keep thinking you can get away with this, Sin? Sin are you even listening to me?" She finally got up and came over to me and then nudged me gently, she gasped in horror as she noticed the state of me. "Oh god Sin, wh-what on earth happened, don't move I'm getting Sirius, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing, hang in there," she gushed before rushing past me up the staircase to the boy's dorm.

I heard feet thunder down the staircase and stampede over to me, "shit what the fuck happened to her Lilly?" I heard my brother's frantic voice scream as he crouched down beside me and brushed my hair away from my face. "I-I don't know she-she just came in and collapsed on the floor, we need to get her to the Hospital wing," replied Lilly with a hysterical voice. James help me get her up, Remus take Peter and get Madam Rosser and Professor McGonagall. Lilly you lead the way make sure no one gets in our way," ordered Sirius as he and James gently lifted me from the floor and carried me towards the portrait hole. "Don't just stand there guys move Sin needs us," urged James.

The professor and Rosser met us at the doors to the Hospital wing, McGonagall instructed Sirius and James to take me over to one of the beds and gently put me on it. Madam Rosser rushed around grabbing various bottles and instruments and scribbled things down in her note book. "Everyone needs to go back to their beds, I need to work and I can't do that with you lot hanging around the place," ordered Rosser as she ripped my tattered Robes away from my cut flesh. "We can't leave her, she needs us," argued Sirius as he tried to get to my side. "There is nothing you can do for her and Madam Rosser needs to be able to work, you can come back in the morning, Dumbledore will no doubtable want to speak to you five about this horrific incident, now back to bed and don't let me catch you up here until morning," instructed McGonagall as she shooed my friends out of the Hospital Wing and back to the Gryffindor tower. "Don't worry Orsina we'll have you fixed up in no time, now just relax and drink this," said Rosser calmly as she tipped a putrid smelling potion down my throat. My vision blurred and my head span and then nothing, I was out like a light.

I could not tell you how long I was unconscious for but I could tell you that when I awoke I was surrounded by people who loved me and cared about me. I groggily looked around me and found the Marauders and Lilly sat around the hospital bed. "Oh thank Merlin you're awake, you had us all so worried, how are you feeling? Do you want me to fetch Madam Rosser?" gushed Lilly as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it affectionately. I shook my head slowly and tried to sit up but gave in when I felt a hand stop me and push me back down onto the bed, "Take it easy Sin, you were hurt pretty badly," said Remus with a sad smile. "All of Gryffindor are upset about what happened to you, who-who did this to you Sin? Who attacked you?" asked James as he carefully moved a lone strand of hair out of my face. "Th-Those S-Slytherin pri-pricks," I managed to wheeze out. Sirius leapt to his feet in outrage and went to walk off but Remus grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. "Running off and trying to get revenge won't do Sin any good Sirius, she needs you here by her side supporting her," said Remus calmly pulling Sirius back to his seat. "Those bastards, I can't believe they jumped you Sin, how did they manage to get you?" asked Sirius, I shook my head, I-I can't remember, I don't know what happened, one minute I was walking towards the Ravenclaw common room the next I was dragged off and then here I am," I said quietly. The other day's events were a little fuzzy, apparently I'd hit my head pretty hard and had a minor memory loss issue which would clear itself up in a day or two.

Over the next few days I'd been kept in the hospital wing isolated from the rest of the school apart from my closest friends, no one was told about me being attacked, Dumbledore seemed to think it was in my best interest if everything was kept quiet. I also noticed that Jason hadn't visited me once even though Lilly told me that she'd told him I was here, wonder where he's skulked off too. I was a little cross he hadn't come by but I had a feeling we weren't going to last, after all Avery had made sure to tell him I'd never end up with him forever and even though I explained to Jason that I'd never marry Avery I don't think he fully believed me. Anyway I was currently sat in my hospital bed with Lilly and Remus; they'd brought me some work from class to fend away my boredom. "So since you no longer do potions does it mean you have free time?" asked Lilly after she told me about James and Sirius blowing Avery's cauldron up as a small part of my revenge, they knew he'd been involved in my small accident so had taken it upon themselves to get revenge for me. "Nope I don't have any free time, I have supervised study time with McGonagall, so no, I can't slack off," I lied. "I've got to go I promised Mary that I'd help her with her charms essay but I promise I'll be back tomorrow ok Sin," apologized Lilly as she gently touched my hand and then left me and Remus alone to chat for a little longer.

"I think me and Jason are over Remy, I think Avery made sure of it," I said a little sadly as Remus moved from his chair by my bed onto the end of my bed. "I'm sorry Sin, Avery's a git and just because he can't get his own way he's making sure you're miserable," he said apologetically. "I knew it wouldn't last I suppose this in a way is my own fault, I should have broken up with him on the train like I'd planned but, well never mind," I grumbled putting down the transfiguration book I'd been previously reading. "Sin you know you can do better than that Ravenclaw boy, you're one of the best looking girls in the school and any boy would be foolish not to want to be with you, Your Orsina Black one of the most sort after girls in Hogwarts," grinned Remus. I tried to hide my face as I felt myself blush but my pale skin gave it away making me fail miserably which caused Remus to laugh at me. "Shut it you," I chuckled as I lobbed my pillow at him hitting him square in the face. We laughed and joked around for a while until Madam Octavia told Remy he had to leave and that I needed my rest, hopefully I would be released from the hospital wing by the end of the week, then I could confront Jason and hopefully sort my life out.

Finally that fateful day came and I left the Hospital wing with my friends, all my ribs had healed and most of the bruising had gone leaving me only a few minor cuts and a slightly green bruise down my left side. I'd caught up on all my missed work and I was due to start my lessons again on Monday but since today was Friday all I wanted to do was chill with my friends. We all made our way down to the great hall for tea and I couldn't wait I'd spent far too long in the Hospital wing and I'd missed way too many quidditch practices for my liking. Me and the guys plus Lilly sat down at the Gryffindor table, a few of the other Gryffindor's welcomed me back and said that I'd been missed, apparently classes just weren't the same without me causing trouble and hexing the Slytherin's. I was half way through my food when someone tapped me on the shoulder; I put down my mash loaded spoon and looked around. There stood Jason looking a little sheepish, "Hey erm Sin can we talk, erm in private please?" he asked, I knew what was about to happen. "Save it Jason we're breaking up I know, you never visited me so I gathered you didn't care for me any longer but its ok I guess we just grew apart. Friends?" Jason seemed relieved, "Yer friends, I'm sorry about this I really am, you're a wonderful girl and everything but I just don't see us going anywhere, thanks for being so understanding," he smiled defiantly glad I hadn't blown up in his face and hexed him into next year.

"Hey you ok? Do you want to go back to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Lilly concerned about my calm demeanor, normally in this kind of situation I'd be in the foulest of moods but today I wasn't today was no surprise and to be honest I'm glad we got it over and done with, now we could both move on. "I'm fine Lilly me and Jason knew this was coming so I'm not overly bothered. I'm good," I reassured her before digging into my food again shoveling mash into my mouth. The guys just shrugged and continued eating, I was a Rebel Black twin, and things like this didn't faze me. After we finished eating we all got up and decided to go back to the common room to relax by the fire and play a few rounds of wizard chess or exploding snap but something happened. Just as I left the great hall we were cornered by a small group of Slytherin's. "So Black I see you're back, what a shame filthy Blood traitor, you learnt your lesson yet?" hissed Rodolphus Lestrange, the rest of the Slytherin gang laughed and jeered. "Shut you face, I have nothing to learn, I'm fine the way I am, nothing you do to me can change that, my friends are my friends and I will associate myself with who the fuck I like, I'm a blood traitor according to who, some pent up ass licking Dark Lord worshipping preschoolers, Pfft your all pathetic," I spat. Everyone looked at me, the Slytherin's had faces full of pure hatred yet my friends had never looked prouder, I refused to be beaten down or bullied, I was going to show these gits exactly what I was made of, and I bet you they won't know what's hit them.

Before anyone had a chance to react I turned on my heels and marched off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, my friends quickly followed not attacking the Slytherin's or trying to hex them. I crashed into the common room, my blood was pumping and my heart racing with adrenalin from confronting the Slytherin's but other than that I was fine. "So, anyone for a game of exploding snap? Or a bottle of Fire whiskey?" I asked as I collapsed into one of the comfy arm chair by the fireplace and slung my feet over one of the arm rests. "S-sure I'll play," said Lilly as James pulled out the decks of cards and shuffled them between us all. We didn't really speak whilst we played well not until I finally persuaded my lovely brother to break out the fire whisky. "You sure you're ok?" asked Remus as he handed me a glass of the fiery liquid. "Damn it Remy I'm fine and I'd be a lot better if everyone stopped asking me whether or not I was ok," I snapped downing the drink and then storming out of the common room. So maybe I wasn't ok.

I soon found myself at the room of requirement, I paced past the hidden doorway three times and then a black and silver door opened, I checked around me to make sure no one was around and then slipped through the doorway. What waited for me inside was a quiet retreat, a dark candle lit room with large soft floor cushions and my large warm blanket. All I wanted to do was calm myself down and sleep somewhere safe and quiet. When I was little I use to hide away in the attic with my blanket and try to forget how bad life was at home, no one ever found me up there, I was safe. I curled myself up on the cushions and pulled the blanket around safely and closed my eyes, I soon drifted off. I was rudely awakened by bashing and hammering which was coming from the room of requirements entrance. "Sin, Sin open up come on we need to talk to you," I heard a voice yell; yep the guys had found me and no doubt wanted an explanation for my actions the previous night. I slung the blanket off me and stumbled lazily to the door; made sure I looked decent and then opened it. There stood three boys, Prongs, Moony and Padfoot. "You had us worried, don't you dare run off on us again anything could have happened in fact remember what happened last time," scolded my brother as the three of them entered my little room and closed the hidden door behind them. I wandered back over to the cushion pile and flopped down, the guys followed doing the same.

"You're clearly not ok Sin, tell us what's wrong, we're your friends we can help you," said James honestly. "You don't have to pretend everything fine when it clearly isn't," said Remus with a sad smile. "Sorry guy's I know I can tell you everything but well you know me, I'm stubborn and a pain in the ass. I thought I could handle it all myself but I guess I was wrong. It's just this whole Avery marriage situation is starting to get too me, I've lost Jason because of it and the Slytherin's are starting to target me more and more." The guys understood what I was saying, I'd just been having a bad couple of weeks, I assured them everything would sort it's self out soon and I'd be back to normal, all I needed was a little more time. "So Hogsmade trip today in about an hour, what's the plan?" asked my brother. Yay Hogsmade, I loved the little neighboring village it had some of the best shops, there was Zonko's which was one of the best practical joke shops and then there was the three broomsticks which severed some of the most delicious butterbeer and finally there was Honeyduck's, this was by far my favorite shop, it was an old sweet shop that sold the most delicious mouthwatering chocolate of all time and Merlin the flavors and varieties were to die for. "Well I have to get some more supplies' from Zonko's and no doubt Moony and Paw's will have to go to Honeyduck's those two get through chocolate like no one on earth I'm surprised there both not the size of elephants," laughed James. "It's not our fault the chocolate is amazingly good, it just has to be eaten," I grinned winking at Remy. "Well then let's get back to the common room grab our money and make a break for Hogsmade," smiled Remy as he got up and pulled me to my fee


	7. Rumor has it

**Chapter 7**

**Rumor has it**

No one was in the girls dorm by the time I got back from the Room of Requirement so I jumped straight in the shower for the quickest wash ever, got changed grabbed my money and ran back to the guys who were waiting down in the common room. "What took you so long?" mumbled Sirius. "I needed a wash and a change of clothes, I can't go out in clothes I'd slept in," I replied and with that we left for Hogsmade. First stop Zonko's, we needed a lot of supplies sine Filch had confiscated most of our stuff before we'd even had chance to use it, bloody caretaker and his ruddy cat always ruining our fun. Anyway we got into Zonko's and it was packed we elbowed our way through the store to fink the great Zonko himself, he always reserved us his new and best stuff after all us five were his best customers. "I was wondering when you lot would get here, I've just had in a new shipment and thought you'd probably want the first look, it's just in the back, go and see for yourself," said Zonko as he saw us and smiled. "Excellent thanks man," grinned James as we made our way further into the shop and to the back. There were boxes upon boxes of stuff, "Right let's see what we've got here then," I said as I opened one of the boxes. There was loads of awesome pranking gear from new improved fanged Frisbees to exploding itching bombs that made everyone break out in a horrific rash that just had to be scratched. James had found a particularly useful set of invisible products that made selected clothes disappear and so forth, Remy just laughed as I pulled out a rubber chicken, "What the hell is this thing?" I asked and then as if on cue it sprang to life and chased me around clucking and trying to peck me. "Aargh," I screamed as it lunged for me and I jumped on Remy's back trying to escape he evil chicken. "Now that's funny," gasped my brother as he rolled around on the floor clutching his sides laughing. Peter quickly jumped on the evil chicken and forced it back into the container, "I definitely think a few of those are on our list now," laughed James as he began to root once more through the boxes. A little while later we'd found everything we needed and more, Zonko gave us our usual discount and threw in a few freebies, after all we were his best customers and whatever we were seen with at Hogwarts the rest of the school wanted, basically we were free advertising for him. Anyway we grabbed our new pranking gear and then headed for Honeyduck's me and Remus were basically bouncing by the time we got to the shop, we were desperately low on chocolate, our supplies were depleted and we needed to restock desperately.

Honeyduck's was one of the most amazing places I'd ever been, every flavored sweet you could imagine could be found in this scrumptious emporium. There were sweets that made you float, chocolates that made your hair change colour and even sweets that made you quack like a duck but I was here for the double decker, triple fondue, praline, honey chocolate, heaven bites, there was nothing on earth that could compare to them. Me and Remus literally went mad and grabbed as much as we could before rushing over to the cashiers desk and paying for it all, the guy behind the counter even gave me a free bag of honeycomb double Chocó balls, they made you buzz like a bee for a few minutes. "Ok now that Moony and Paws have got their annual chocolate fix can we please go and get a few butterbeers?" pleaded James.

We entered the Three Broomsticks and quickly spotted an empty booth in the far corner of the pub, "I'll get the first round in with James you three grab some seats," said Sirius as he dragged James over to the bar. "So you excited for the first Quidditch game?" asked Peter as he fidgeted in his seat. "It's against Ravenclaw isn't it?" asked Remus as he sat down next to me and dumped his bags on the floor. "Yep against Ravenclaw and yep I'm excited, I can't wait to kick their asses and show them up, there's no way Gryffindor can lose, we have the best team around and everyone knows it. I'm confident that this year the trophy will be ours, we can't give it up now were on a winning streak, we've won every match since our second year." By now James and Sirius had returned with the first lot of drinks, we grabbed a tankard and took a sip, there was nothing like a nice butterbeer after some shopping for some relaxation. We talked for a while about Quidditch and upcoming tests and pranks before we were interrupted by the arrival of Lilly and the rest of the girls in my dorm. I still wasn't good friends with the rest of my dorm, it was only Lilly who I really got on with everyone else just thought of me as one of the lads, a trouble maker and a quidditch player. "Hey Sin glad to see you looking a lot better today, you seem better then you were yesterday," noted Lilly subtly referring to my hospitalization and minor break down yesterday. "Yer I'm a lot better thanks, sorted myself out now so all's good in the mental world of Sin Black," I laughed giving Lilly a reassuring smile. "Good good, well I best get back to the girls I'll see you back at the dorm," she said before disappearing to sit with the girls at the other side of the pub.

The Hogsmade visit was fun and me and the guys had fun and enjoyed ourselves and there was not a Slytherin in sight which was a pleasant sight. "So now that we've stocked up on prank gear what are we going to do with it? We haven't pulled a good prank in ages now," said Sirius. "Well, how about something at Halloween at the masquerade ball, it's in a week so we have enough time to plan something big," I suggested. The guys all grinned, Halloween was a perfect time for major prank and they knew it. "Perfect, we'll need the new invisible liquid, the chickens and a few other bits I have a plan," was all James said and with that we stated our Halloween prank planning. Finally, after a few hours we'd finalized our plan, if we pulled it off we would go down in pranking history, even the teachers weren't safe this Halloween. After we finished our planning we decided to turn in for the night since me, James and Sirius had extra quidditch practice in the morning to go through our game plans for next week's big opening match. "Night guys, see you at practice."

My alarm went off at six in the morning so that I could shower and grab some breakfast before practice started at seven. I showered and dressed in some quidditch robes, grabbed my broom, beaters bat and gloves and made my way down to the great hall where I expected the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team to be. I walked into the great hall to find the team sat around the Gryffindor table scoffing their food down, no one else was around so they were openly discussing the game plan for next week. "Morning Sin," greeted the team as I plopped myself down on the bench next to James and Sirius, "morning guys." The quidditch team was comprised of all guys except me, last year there had been three other girls but they'd graduated now and their replacements had been boys from year six, Arrow Culling, Hener Spellman and Guy Danvers, they were our newest additions, Arrow and Hener played the position of chaser and Guy was the new keeper, then there were the fifth years, Sirius and I as beaters and James as the Seeker, Finally there was Hugh Wood seventh year, the captain and lead Chaser, he was a good captain and completely obsessed with Quidditch, he had already signed a contract for next year with the Chuddy Canons. "Right finish up and be on the pitch in ten," ordered Hugh as he grabbed his broom and left the Great Hall headlining to the Quidditch pitch. I quickly finished my breakfast and grabbed my gloves and broom before following the rest of the team out onto the pitch.

Hugh stood in the middle of the pitch with a clipboard in one hand and a quaffle in the other, he was reading through plays and tossing the quaffle up and catching it in one hand. "Right guys warm up and then we can run through a few game plays ok," ordered Hugh not taking his eyes off his notes. We mounted our brooms and took off, six laps around the pitch and a practice with the quidditch balls, me and Sirius knocked the bludgers round a couple of times aiming at moving targets that we'd conjured up. After a good twenty minutes of smacking the devious balls around we'd warmed up enough and landed back down and waited for Hugh to run through what we had to do today. "Right guys listen up, the first match of the year is less than a week away and we need to win to stay ahead of Slytherin who will be our biggest competition this year. Ravenclaw have some good players but we have better, they lost some of their best players last year but they still have Brooks and Adams, we need to keep the quaffle away from Brooks and make sure we take him out as soon as he touches it, he's one of the biggest threats, Sirius, Sin you two know the score, I know you can take him. James I heard Richards has replaced Bell this year, he's not the fastest but he's got a good eye, make sure you never let him out of your sight, chance is he'll spot the snitch first but you'll easily outfly him and win us the points. Marcus is still the Keeper and captain this year but we should be able to get the quaffle past him with some well-planned out moves. Ravenclaw's beaters are a mystery to me, don't know who they are so be warned they could well be just as good as the Black twins but I doubt it. Now I came up with a few plays over summer so I think we stand a good chance with play three, I've got a copy for you all and we'll run through it today until about one and then I'll end practice for today ok guys, right into positions," ordered Hugh.

We trudged into the locker rooms tired and bruised, training had been brutal but it would pay off in the Ravenclaw match, I stood in the girls locker room alone and peeled off my sweaty robes before jumping into a steamy shower and trying to wash away some of the aches and pains. I'd missed one of the bludgers and it had smashed straight into my newly healed ribs which had hurt, a lot. Just as I was getting changed I heard hushed voices coming from just outside the changing room. "I swear I saw her come in just a minute ago, she can't have left," came a male voice. "Well then she must still be in here, Avery said Gryffindor had practice today and Blacks the only girl on the team so she's going to be alone," came another male voice. "Split up you look in the changing room I'll take the shower room, we'll get her good," said the first male voice. "For Merlin's sake," I cursed as I pulled on my left sock and zipped my skirt up. As I dressed I pulled out my wand and snuck through the changing room door, there was Crabbe and Goyle trying their best to sneak around and when I say trying I mean failing miserably and stomping around knocking things down. Tiptoeing behind them I cast a well-aimed silent Confundus spell at the pair and knocked them into a clumsy stupor. "You two are the worst sneaks ever," and with that I cast a silencing spell and used a body binding charm, "Hopefully no one will find you for a very long time. You two are too stupid to get out of this yourself so please just do me a favor and die please," I said before grabbing my stuff and leaving the two morons unconscious and tied up.

I collapsed onto my bed wanting nothing more than to have a nap, I was exhausted and no one else was in the girl's dorm so I wouldn't be disturbed. I flung off my robes and shoes, dumped my dirty quidditch gear and broom on the floor and dived into my soft bed. I wriggled down and curled myself up pulling the duvet closer around my body and then slowly my eyelids began to flutter closed. I didn't get much sleep though I was rudely awakened by three people jumping on my bed. I groaned and kicked out knocking the bodies off the bed, I heard a loud thud and some pained groans as the people landed on the stone floor. I slung the covers off me and grabbed my wand only to put it away as I noticed who had invaded my room and disturbed my sleep. There in a pile on the floor lay my insane twin, and two of my best friends James and Remy, "I thought boys couldn't get into the girls dorms?" I quizzed helping the three boys up. "They normally can't but Sin we're not ordinary boys are we ha-ha were a little animalistic at times!" hinted James. Of course the stairs stopped human boys not animals or werewolves; I have to hand it to them there far from stupid. "So why have you invaded my room?" I asked eyeing the boys up suspiciously. They all looked at each other, they were up to something. Before I could ask what they grabbed me and dragged me out of the dorm and down to the Hogwarts's kitchens. James tickled the pear on the portrait and the Kitchen door swung open, the house elves that worked in the kitchen all rushed over to greet us and offer us an array of foods and drinks. "Just a double fudge chocolate brownie stack and a mug of hot chocolate for me please," I said as an elf brought over a piece of chocolate and asked what I wanted. "Oh I'll have the same please" said Remus clearly hungry for chocolate. James and Sirius declined chocolate goodness and ordered some cherry and apple pie with whipped cream, hot chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"So guys any reason you three kidnapped me and dragged me off to the kitchens?" I asked as we sat at one of the many tables and waited for the elves to fetch our food and drink. "Nope we were just bored and thought we'd annoy you for a while," smirked James, He was a terrible liar, "spit it out boys, I don't want to play guessing games all day," I retorted slightly sour about being woken up. "Ok fine we'll tell you, Woods planning on asking you to the Halloween dance but so is Marcus and Andrews, Sin you seem to have ensnared all of the quidditch captains well all except Slytherin's but I swear he's gay," laughed Sirius

"God guys you're worse than a bunch of girls with your mindless gossip," I stated as I shook my head in disbelief. "No we're not we just have a good plan for you to go through with involving some enemy captains," smirked Sirius hinting to something, I scrunched my face up finally getting what they were hinting at. "No, no I'm not doing it, I know what you're thinking and my answers no, I'm not going to go with them just so we can cheat and I can flirt my way into knowing all the quidditch plans and plays. I want to go with someone who actually sees me for me and not just my looks," I said, I was only going to go so far with the guys plans. James face dropped, "aw come on Sin it's all for a good cause, we need to win again this year and this would bag us the cup if you pulled it off," he tried to explain. I scowled at him; there was not a cat in hells chance that I would do it. "Anyway Sin you've got no one else to go with, they only see you for your looks, you should hear what the guys at school say and think about you, I mean it's rather disturbing having to listen to it after all I'm your twin," interjected Sirius. "Enough already I'm not going to do it and I don't care what you say or what the other boys say, I'm probably going to just go with the girls if I don't get a date, I'll help with our other prank but I promise you I won't be doing this, now if u excuse me I'm going to the library for a while, I think Lilly's up there and don't you dare follow me James poor Lilly needs a break", and with that said I disappeared out of the kitchens.

Just as I'd suspected Lilly was up in the Library with her nose buried in a large book taking notes and jotting down key points. "Hey Lills, mind if I join you for a bit?" I asked causing her to jump and drop her book and quill. "Merlin Sin you scared me, Yer you can keep me company but why aren't you with those horrid boys?" she asked me as she cleared a space for me at the desk and I sat down. "There trying to get me to spy on the Quidditch captains because apparently Marcus Bentley the Hufflepuff captain and Casper Andrews the Ravenclaw one are going to ask me to the Halloween dance as well as Wood," I sighed as I pulled my wand out of my pocket and started to twirl it around my fingers. "No way! Who you going to go with? I wish one of those would ask me there all gorgeous and Merlin there fit," grinned Lilly gazing into space no doubt thinking about them. "None, I'm not going with any of them," Lilly suddenly snapped out of daze and stared at me mouth open, "what? Why?" she shot. She must think me mad to not want to go with any of them, "I dunno I just don't think they see me for me, they just see me for my awesome insanely good looks," I smirked. Lilly burst out laughing, "You and Sirius are honestly terrible Yer he's really good looking and your gorgeous but still, but you two big headed much," she snorted. I laughed with her and almost wet myself when the librarian swooped down on us and screamed for us to be quiet, honestly she should know better than to scream in a library, evil cow.

"Who are you going to go with?" I asked Lilly once wed calmed down enough to talk without bursting into fits of laughter. "Ergh well James asked me but that was a no brainer, that boy needs to get his head checked if I've told him once I've told him a million times, I'm never going to date Potter so I might just go with the girls how about you?" she asked as she played with her quill. "Well not a boy, how about we go together with the other girls?" I asked, Lilly smiled "Oh it will be fun plus none of the boys would be able to guess who we were not if we don't go with someone, have you got your costume sorted yet?" she asked me excitedly. I shook my head, "I couldn't decide on something and shopping with the guys just isn't a possibility, how about you?" Lilly's smile literally consumed her entire face, it could rival the grin of the Cheshire cat. "Oh I have a costume and one that would be absolutely perfect for you ha-ha, I was talking to the other girls and we picked a theme for us so I may have accidently on purpose bought a costume in the wrong size and colour for me that would be so awesome for you," she laughed. The scheming fiery red head had planned all this; she knew I'd go with the girls. "Oh you did, did you? Well then I guess I have a costume sorted already, what's the theme or do I dare not ask?" I said not sure if I really wanted to know or not.

"Miss Black I do believe you will appreciate the theme, were all going as someone from a Muggle fairytale, no one will be dressed like us so we don't have to worry about clashing outfits, it's perfect for us," she beamed clearly very proud of herself, she was probably the one who thought of the theme. "So I'm familiar with a few fairytales who's who?" I asked wanting to know what we were all going as. "Wait and see my dear Sin, wait and see."


	8. Dragon calls and Halloween balls

**Chapter 8**

**Dragon calls and Halloween balls**

Finally, it was the day of the Halloween ball and lessons had just finished, everyone was excited and all the girls wanted to start getting ready early so that everything could be perfect. Just as the guys had said the three quidditch captains had asked me along with a few other guys but I'd apologized and told them I was with the girls and that I'd save them a dance if they could find me. Anyway Lilly dragged me back to the girls dorm where the other girls were waiting for us, "So Black, no date?" sniped Mary hoping I hadn't been asked to the dance. "Pfft please Mary as if Sin hadn't been asked by anyone, I heard Wood, Marcus Bentley the Hufflepuff captain and Casper Andrews the Ravenclaw asked her," laughed Marlene. Mary's face was filled with pure hatred and she looked ready to kill me, she'd had a crush on Wood for about three years but he'd never been interested in her. "But she turned them all down," giggled Lilly as she rummaged through her trunk looking for her new shoes and mask. Mary stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, "She's just jealous" grinned Marlene. We laughed and then started to get ready; we were all excited and eager to see what each other looked like once fully dressed and masked.

Finally we were ready and the dance was about to start, I had to laugh at the costume Lilly had found for me I'd found it quite ironic to be honest, I was little red riding hood, you know that girl in the Muggle fairy tale who goes to her grandmas and the big bad wolf's there. Here I am playing around with a werewolf every full moon oh the irony. Anyway I was Little Red riding hood, Marlene was dressed as Goldilocks, Lilly as Cinderella, Mary as Snow white and Alice was dressed as sleeping beauty, we all donned masks and cloaks ready to go down to the ball, we didn't want anyone to know who we were until midnight. We quickly scurried down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room but no one was there, most people had left already and others where still getting ready, we left the common room and made our way down to the Great Hall. We all linked arms me and Lilly in the middle with Alice and Marlene to my left and Mary to Lilly's Right. Then we made our grand entrance ha-ha, flinging our cloaks off and making our way to the center of the room. The Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles, ghosts where dancing around the hall and cobwebs and giant spiders hung from the walls an enchanted ceiling, it looked amazing. Everyone had dressed up and donned masks, a few people were dancing and stood chatting but a lot were sat down as if waiting for something.

The prank me and the guys had planned was to be executed at midnight just as everyone was about to reveal who they were so, I had a good four hours to do as I pleased before I had to vanish inconspicuously and get the prank ready. Anyway me and the other girls wandered over to a large table decorated with skulls and fake bats and sat down, "so anyone see anyone fit?" asked Marlene as we scoped the room looking for guys we could dance with. "Ooh there's a hot looking vampire boy over by the far table with some other hotty's," grinned Lilly as we all looked over to the group of guys. "Yer that mummy boy looks good," chimed in Alice. I shook my head and laughed, just as I was about to say something a tall boy tapped me on the shoulder, "excuse me Miss Hood, care to dance?" he asked, he was dressed like a superhero with a shiny cape and mask. "Sure," I replied and off I went with some hoots from the other girls who soon had their own guys to dance with.

I spent most of the night dancing with random guys who kept asking me and stealing me away from my previous dance partner but at the moment I was dancing with a guy dressed like a teen werewolf, I had to laugh when he asked me to dance but agreed either way. Finally it was prank time and I excused myself from the dancing werewolf and vanished into the crowd of students and slipped out of the Great Hall, I quickly ran to the girls bathroom where I'd previously stashed another change of clothes for the prank. I quickly changed and ran from the bathroom to find the guys who would be waiting for me in the closest empty classroom; I burst through the classroom door and found them sat on a desk waiting for me. "Way to cut it fine Sin," grinned James as he slip off the desk and handed me a vial of a thick grey looking substance. "You ready for this guys?" he asked as we all held the vials and clunked them together. "AS we ever will be," and with that we downed the potions. I dropped the glass as a hot fiery like warmth spread through my body and I dropped to the floor clutching myself. My potion was by far the worst of the lot, the other guys just had Polyjuice potion but mine, mine had been something we found in one of the books in the forbidden section of the library.

The guys had changed in to people from the Ministry of Magic, Magical creature control unit, "Quick guys get ready it-it's about to happen" I wheezed as I felt the fire burn brighter in my veins. They guys grabbed me and dragged me towards the entrance of the Great Hall and made sure no one was around. "Right let's get this show started," said my twin as they left me on the floor and burst into the Great Hall wands out and chard clothing hanging off them, "Quick we have a situation, Dumbledore a dragon has escaped and has been seen on the grounds at Hogwarts," yelled James who wasn't James. Students screamed and began to run around frantically. Remy then started to yell "WE NEED EVERYONE TO EVAC-" but before he'd had chance to finish I burst through the Hall doors not as myself but as a massive Dragon with scales like polished onyx and horns of needles and bone. I let out a deafening roar and sent a great jet of flames towards the guys who all dived out of the way just in time. They sprang into action and sent jets of sparks my way, they just bounced of my diamond hard scales and I stretched my giant leathery wings and took off, I grabbed one of the boys in my great talon claws and tossed them across one of the long tables. Sirius pretended to be hurt as he smashed into the fake table and it collapsed under him. All the students were screaming and running to the back of the hall to where the teachers were stood with their wands drawn and ready to attack the great dragon. I sent another jet of flames at the guys and swooped down on them knocking them to the floor. I then swooped around the hall before smashing out of the great hall, the guys quickly ran after me shooting spells at me. Then suddenly the floating pumpkins exploded and rained candy down on the great hall and glittering words floated through the air. "Happy Halloween Hogwarts yours truly, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Earthpaw" then a glittering dragon appeared and gobbled down the floating words before bursting into sparks and fireworks.

I collapsed into fits of giggles as I crashed to the floor and transformed back into my normal self, the guys slowly turning back into themselves having the potion ware off. "Man you should have seen McGonagall's face when you smashed into that table Pad's" laughed James.

"No you should have been looking at Snape, I swear he wet himself when Paw's swooped down and roared," laughed Peter. I clambered up from the floor and threw myself onto a desk to sit with the guys. "Man I'm glad my animagus form isn't really a dragon I don't think I could handle it, people would be trying to kill me all the time, I swear I can feel my blood boil," and then I did something unusual, I hiccupped and spewed fire from my mouth. This made the guys laugh again. "Aw man this better sto-hic-p," I grunted as another jet of flames spewed from my mouth. "That didn't happen last time, what's going on?" asked Remy as he stopped laughing and turned serious. "Ho-hic-how am I supo-hic-se to know," I grumbled as another flame jet erupted from my mouth. "I think that potion has a possible side effect, I do remember reading it but I thought it was nonsense," mumbled James as they all stared at me. "A side effect and you didn't bother to tell me James you absolute idiot," I snapped. Suddenly the guys all stepped back away from me. "What are you four doing?" I shouted, they seemed to shrink suddenly and I looked down on them. "S-Sin I-I think we have a major problem" stuttered my brother. "What now?" I roared as I swung my tail at them, wait I swung my tail! "What- what the fuck is happening to me," with that said I found myself a dragon once more. I growled and stomped my large clawed feet and snorted at the guys. "I think we need to get Dumbledore," said Remy finally coming to his senses.

"Man we're so dead once he finds out about this but Yer we can't leave my sister stuck as a dragon Mum will kill me," said Sirius.

"Ok don't go anywhere or do anything we'll be back with help Sin, stay hidden and don't make any noise," instructed James as he and the guys quickly left the classroom and locked the door so no one could get in. I snorted and dropped to the floor folding my large wings up and wrapping my tail around me, it sucked to be a dragon.

Soon I heard the door rattle and voices, the door creaked open and I glanced around letting my yellow beast eyes linger on the people who stood before me. "How on earth did you boys trap that dragon in here?" I heard McGonagall say as they carefully advanced forward with their wands drawn. "Professor we have a confession, that's not a real dragon or it wasn't to begin with," confessed Remus. I snorted and swiped at them with my tail agitatedly. The guys, McGonagall and Dumbledore ducked out of the way and stepped back. "Come on Sin don't be like that we didn't know this was going to happen," reasoned my brother as he glared at me. "That is Miss Black?" asked Dumbledore as he walked closer and I felt his hand touch one of my Onyx coloured scales. "Yes it is sir, it was only supposed to last a few minutes but something's not right, she transformed back to being a human and then got hiccups which made her breath fire and then poof she transformed back into this dragon," explained James. "Goodness, Miss Black what have you done to yourself, this is powerful magic not many would be able to transform into such a dangerous creature, now I suppose you lot had some form of spell book or something, I will need to look at it," said Dumbledore as he inspected my dragon form. Sirius dug around the classroom for my bag and pulled out the black leather bound book. "If I remember correctly this book has been locked in the forbidden section of the Library since it has been at Hogwarts, this is very dangerous and powerful magic and although I do not commend entering the forbidden section and taking it I do commend how well you have done performing the magic Miss Black. Now I seem to remember a noted side effect which has only occurred once before, Morgana was one of the first to perform this spell since she was the creator and she was also the only other witch to come across this side effect. This has something to do with your base power and another spell you may have experimented with. Morgana was a very powerful witch as you should well know and her fights against merlin are what we learn about today, this dragon spell was one of legend. Morgana was known for her transformations and the dragon was her most powerful non-human form, it was once said that all females from Morganas lineage would be able to do as she did and become a powerful dragon but alas Morganas blood has thinned out and has become lost through many generations. You Miss Black seem to have her blood running in your veins, this is not a side effect but the opposite, you can now transform at will just as she did, those not from Morganas lineage must use a potion to achieve the dragon form. To transform back you must will yourself into becoming human again."

Pfft he made it sound so easy, will myself back into human form, right easy. It took me over an hour of huffing and stomping before I managed to transform myself back into the human me. The guys were beyond relieved once I was human again. "Morons why didn't you mention a possible side effect, what would you have done if I'd got stuck as a bloody huge dragon?" I scolded as I stomped around angrily much to the amusement of Dumbledore. "Now that the issue has been resolved I think it best we get back to the ball don't you, oh and you are to report to Filch every night at 8 o'clock for two weeks for your detentions," ordered Dumbledore. With that said and done we quickly made our way to the bathrooms and changed back into our Halloween masquerade outfits and made our way back to the great Hall. By now the teachers had calmed down the students and the ball had resumed and was back to normal, us Marauders slipped into the great Hall unnoticed and made our way over to one of the many tables filled with food and drinks. "I'm starving being a Dragon sure made me hungry," I grumbled as my stomach grumbled and growled on queue, the guys laughed at me and grabbed some food.

The next day was Saturday so everyone slept in late, I groggily woke up at around one in the afternoon and jumped into the shower, the rest of my roommates were still fast passed out from last night so I was free to do as I pleased. Once scrubbed and dressed I made my way down to the kitchens for some grub since id missed lunch by just ten minutes which was annoying. There was only one other person in the kitchens, Remy, I smiled as I made my way through the kitchen and sat myself down next to him. "So how are you this fine afternoon?" grinned Remy. "Tiered and hungry, how about you?" I asked as one of the house elves appeared with a huge plate of triple chocolate chip pancakes. "Pretty much the same, the guys are still passed out in the dorm so I don't expect we'll see them till this evening," he said. "Yer the girls are still asleep fancy a library session after food? I need to get some essays and assignments done since tomorrow we have quidditch practice and I know I won't get anything done," I said as I tucked into the chocolate goodness.

"Yer sure I've probably got the same essays as you to do so we might as well get them done after dinner since James and Sirius will want to copy them later," said Remy as he finished his pumpkin juice and sandwich.


	9. What could possible go wrong

**Chapter 9**

**What could possibly go wrong with a quick dip**

With that we made our way up to the library which was baron, we seemed to be the only students up after last night's escapades. We settled ourselves down in one of the far corners of the library among the stacks of books we needed to complete the evil homework and assignments. I pulled out my Divination parchment and glared at it with hate, it was such a pointless subject. "This is such a load of crap, how can I make a week journal of predictions when all I ever see is veils of black, it's like trying to get the Slytherin's to be brave and honorable, impossible" I groaned in frustration. Remy chuckled at my apparent frustration and suggested that I just make it up but to include all doom and gloom since that's what usually got him the best marks for the topic. That's exactly what I did, I predicted death and misery as well as my own demise, I thought killing myself off would catch the old bats attention and get me some top marks. A few hours later we had finally finished all our work, no one was in the library still so me and Remus decided to go dump our things back in our dorms and go out for a walk.

The common room and castle was still deserted, it was so strange seeing it so quiet and empty, in fact I found it a tad unnerving. "Well this is spooky," mumbled Remy feeling the same way I did. "Tell me about it, where is everyone, it's got to be at least 6'o clock by now, people should be coming down for tea," I mused. Remy held his arm out for me and I linked my own through it and we quickly made our way out onto the school grounds to the Lake. As we approached the Lake we heard several hushed voices coming from the boarders of the dark forest. I put my finger to my lips to signal silence and crept forward towards the voices with Remy close behind me. "They've already killed some of them; it's only a matter of time before they get rid of the rest of those Mudbloods I hope they kill off all the filthy blood traitors starting with Black and her twin, I for one can't wait in fact I'm going to ask if I can help, it's only a short time before we can fully join our Lord." I crept forward for a closer look and a twig snapped underfoot, I panicked and quickly did the first thing that came to mind, I became a bear and grabbed Remy pulling him by his robes off into the forest. I didn't stop I just kept on running pulling Remy further and further into the dark forest until Remy could go no further. "S-sin," he panted "sto-stop I think we-were far enough n-now" he wheezed bent over with his hands on his knees. I shook and released my animagus form before bending over and trying to catch my breath also, "Damn twig, i-if it hadn't snapped i-I could have seen who was talking but I damn well could take a good guess at who it was, the sneaky Slytherin scumbags," I growled angry at my stupid mistake. Remy put his hand on my shoulder and straightened himself up, "We all know the Slytherin's are going to side with any Dark Witch or Wizard who shows up, forget about it for now Sin, let's get back to the castle before we get stuck out here past curfew." I sighed but agreed and grabbed Remy and started to lead the way back to the castle. No one was around in the common room so I said goodnight to Remy and went up to bed, everyone was fast asleep so I just got ready for bed.

The next morning I was awoken by Lilly shaking me, "Sin, Sin wake up we're going to be late."

"Late for what, It's a damn Sunday?" I growled as I pulled my covers closer to me and tried to hide myself away. "No get up now Sin, didn't you hear what happened yesterday, of course not you were off consorting with those damn trouble makers weren't you. There have been several Muggle killings recently; Dumbledore's holding a school meeting this morning so get your lazy ass out of bed right this instance or Merlin help me there is going to be trouble," snapped Lilly as she tipped my mattress over with me still wrapped up on it. I crashed to the floor unceremoniously and muttered some very crude obscurities under my breath before shuffling myself into the bathroom. Clothes hit me in the face and I slammed the door shut on Lilly still grumbling to myself about the rude awakening. Finally I was ready and Lilly was impatiently waiting for me tapping her foot and huffing, "come on Sin move it," she hissed as she grabbed me and dragged me off towards the Great Hall where all the students and teachers were gathering. As we neared the Gryffindor table I saw the guys and perked up a bit, Remy had saved me and Lilly a seat, I took the one next to him and Lilly slid in next to me. "So the wars taken a turn for the worst I see, those damn evil bast-"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore as he walked past and up to the teachers table to address the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid the war has taken a turn for the worst, Voldermort and his followers have started killing Muggle families and have begun gathering their forces, things will only get harder for the magical world. At time like these we must all unite and try to help each other through these dark unfortunate times. In unity comes bravery, loyalty, friendship and much more, you can all do amazing things together." Well that was great advice, maybe Dumbledore was losing it slightly, damn death eaters were getting bolder. "Don't worry were all safe at Hogwarts, you know they won't dare to attack with Dumbledore here. Hey why don't we spend the day out by the Lake since we have nothing better to do and it is a Sunday?" I suggested as Dumbledore's speech finished and breakfast appeared on the tables. "The Lake sounds good, we could swim if the Giant squids in a good mood this time, last time it tried to drown me," laughed Sirius as he grabbed a giant plate full of food and grinned at us. The only reason the squid had tried to drown him was because he tried to charm it out of the lake and into the Slytherin common room but the spell back fired and resulted in him poking the poor squid in the eye.

Anyway we headed down to the Lake after we finished breakfast and found a nice spot by some trees near the shore. "Hey prongs can I have a word mate?" asked Sirius whilst me, Lilly, Remy and Peter sat down under the trees. "Aww but I was going to ask my Lillykins to Hogsmade," pouted James as Sirius dragged him off to the edge of the forest. Odd, I looked at Remy who also had an odd expression on his face, he was thinking exactly what I was, those two were up to no good and they'd excluded us from it, now that's just downright rude. "It's nice to get out of the castle after all the chaos that's been going on, Halloween was insane that prank you all pulled was actually quite good, I was impressed to say the least," smiled Lilly. "Oh no the world's going to end Lilly actually congratulated us on a prank, run quick were all going to die," I yelled over dramatically as I ran for the Lake and dived in head first. "Sin-sin ergh damn girls going to get herself killed," cursed Remy as he got up and ran to the shore to see if he could see me. Lilly was beside herself in fits of giggles as she watched Remus search for me in the Lake. "Lilly I think she may have actually drowned this time I can't see he-." Remy never got to finish his sentence because id thrown myself out of the Lake at him and then dragged him back beneath the murky waves of the creepy lake. We both then came splashing to the surface Remy spitting water out and trying not to drown whilst I lazily swam around him giggling to myself. "I should have known better," Remy cursed as he dragged himself out of the lake and rung his clothes out on the shore. "Get out of the Lake Sin before you get sick," he yelled at me as I swam past and splashed him again with water soaking him again. I then stuck my tongue out at him and dove underwater. Lilly just continued to laugh at us and shake her head, "She's just playing let her have some fun for a bit." Remus dried himself off and then went back to where Lilly and Peter were sat and started chatting about books and spells whilst I continued to mess around in the Lake.

I was swimming to the center of the Lake when I heard Lilly shouting my name and then yelling something about James, Sirius, Snape and some other Slytherin's. I swam back as quick as I could only to find my friends dueling the Slytherin's with Snape hanging upside down suspended in the air by his ankles, no doubt a bit of James' magic. I grabbed my wand as Sirius threw it to me and jumped straight into the fight and sent a nasty hex straight at Avery who was eyeing up my wet clothes and me. Lilly was screaming for James to put Snape down and back off and then Snape shouted at Lilly calling her a Mudblood and I lost it, I lost control of my magic and next thing I know everyone is thrown back in an explosive burst crashing to the ground and I end up back in the Lake, my head smashing into one of the rocks in the shallows. My vision blurred and I head someone yelling, "Quick get her out, she's going to drown," that was all I heard before everything faded in darkness.


	10. Duty bound

**Chapter 10**

**Duty bound**

I woke up in the Hospital wing, I swear this year I've spent a hell of a lot of time stuck in here, it was dark outside so I must have been unconscious for some time, and no one was around so I took the liberty of discharging myself and wandering back to the Gryffindor common room. I snuck through the portrait hole and into the main common room, the fires were burning so I decided to sit down for a bit before going up to bed but I wasn't alone. As I made my way over to one of the comfy armchairs someone spoke. "I knew you'd sneak back tonight Sin," my twin knew me too well. "Yer well you know me, not one for sticking around hospital rooms for long," I said taking a seat opposite him. He looked tiered and had a few bruises and cuts on his face from the fight. "We need to talk about a few things Sin, starting with you and Avery. I think you should just do what our parents want and marry him, things are getting dangerous and you keep getting hurt, I can't protect you any longer. If you marry Avery all this could be over, you wouldn't get hurt again you would be safe-"

"Safe my arse, don't you dare tell me to give in, don't you dare! What do you know about what's safe and what's not, I'm the one who's been looking after us at home after every curse and hex, after every attack, it's me who made sure we were still alive so don't even think about giving me this little speech. Go to bed Sirius we can forget you ever mentioned this," I snapped. Sirius shook his head and frowned, "You just don't get it Sin, you're going to get us all killed, stop being so selfish," he hissed at me. That was it I shot a spell at the fire place and it exploded and then sent the room into darkness, I vanished leaving Sirius coughing and spluttering cursing me as I disappeared into the darkness. I ended up wandering the halls in the dark until a teacher caught me in the early hours of the morning and sent me to up to Dumbledore's office; apparently I've had more than enough warnings about the rules and curfews.

Dumbledore was waiting for me a knowing look on his face as I entered and took a seat when asked to. "Miss Black shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" he asked me as he took a seat and gave me a stern look. "Don't like the hospital wing and I feel that I have spent more than enough time there this year Sir, can I please just have my punishment and go, no disrespect Sir but I think I've just about had enough of everything as of late," I sighed in defeat, I had a creeping headache and wanted my bed. "Yesterday's incident has brought several concerns forward about both you and your friends as well as some of the other students. You will be given a months' worth of detention as this seems to be a common occurrence, also you lost control of you magic yesterday, this can be very dangerous Miss Black so the teachers feel that extra tuition in control and restraint should be given to you, so as part of your months detention you are to report to Professor McGonagall every Thursday for tuition at seven o'clock sharp," informed Dumbledore. I didn't even give him a verbal response I just nodded and then left. I headed straight for the girls dorms to get changed and head down for some food before anyone else was awake.

The next couple of weeks crawled by, I avoided the guys and threw myself into my school work and studying much to Lilly's delight. I spent an increasing number of hours in the Library with her working and looking up spells and hex's that may one day be of use to me. I went to all my detentions and private lessons with Dumbledore and McGonagall. I had successfully avoided all the guys especially my twin until it came to a Wednesday afternoon when only me and Remus usually had a free period. I was sat by myself in the room of requirement in a room filled with pillows and other soft things curled up feeling depressed when the door burst open. "Sin we need to talk, enough is enough," the door slammed shut and next thing Remus is pulling a large floor cushion along and plonking it down beside me. "Leave me alone," I grumbled as I turned away from him and curling up again. "No I'm not going anywhere, not until you talk to me, what on earth is going on with you?" he snapped clearly pissed off at me. "Just go Remus, I don't want to talk," I grumbled. Remy was having none of it he grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around; I refused to look him in the eyes. "Stop all this bullshit right now Sin its getting old. Now I'm not leaving until I get some answers so suck it up and act you're age. Why have you been avoiding us all? You don't sit with us, you don't eat with us, you won't even look at us," said Remy angrily.

"I'm going to get you all killed apparently so I thought I'd do you all a favor and fuck off out of your lives and spare you all the pain that I'm going to bring. Maybe I've had enough of everything, all the detentions, the trouble, maybe I don't fancy spending any more of my damn time in the frigging hospital Wing. Hell maybe I should take Sirius's advice and give in and marry Avery, become some perfect pureblood and go on a Muggle killing spree," I snapped. "What the hell has gotten into you, I feel like I don't even know you anymore," he yelled. "Go, get out of here; the sooner you realize you don't need me the better off your all going to be. Don't you get it, I'm the one who's going to get us all killed me and my big mouth, me and my irrational actions and petty fights with the future death eaters." The next thing took me completely by surprise, Remus hit me straight in the face, "get a grip of yourself you selfish, self-centered, pathetic, pureblooded git. You may not need us but we need you, tonight's a full moon and if you're not there don't ever expect me or any of the others to speak to you again. You look like crap now get up and stop moping around," he snapped. All I could do in response was holding my face where he had struck me and turn my back to him. "So that's it, you're not going to yell at me or even try to hit me back your just going to sit there? You're more pathetic then I thought, goodbye Orsina," and with that he left and once again I was all alone with no one to really talk to.

I sat alone for a few hours until the time I knew the guys would sneak down to the shrieking shack, I got up from my cushion pile and made my way over to a window that had appeared and given me the perfect view to watch my brother and everyone sneak Remus around. I stood and watched as Peter transformed into a rat and froze the Whomping willow letting everyone sneak past. I watched until the full moon rose and the howling began but what I saw next froze me to the core, Snape, Snape had followed my brother and was heading straight down to where a hungry werewolf would be waiting. I didn't think I just acted; I ran and jumped straight through the window of the room of requirement, large, black, leathery dragon wings morphed from my back letting me glide down to the whomping willow. I landed and set off running ridding myself of my wings as I slid down the earthy tunnel to the shrieking shack after Snape. "Come on come on don't be too late," I urged as I sped down the tunnel occasionally being hit in the face by twigs and debris until I crashed straight into the back of Snape who was stood frozen to the spot. Growling snapped me from my daze and I quickly pushed Snape behind me and changed as quickly as I could into my animagus form, I barely managed to change in time as I felt needle like teeth rip into my flesh. I growled in pain and lunged at the werewolf kicking Snape backwards in the process. This snapped Snape from his frozen state and he turned heel and ran as fast as he could back to the castle, a large James stag pushed past me though and went after Snape, we couldn't let Remy's secret out. I grappled with the werewolf that was once my friend trying to make sure he didn't follow Snape and James. After a tiring fight with Remy he finally settled down and curled up for a nap, I dragged my bloody form over to a corner and collapsed, Sirius padded over and licked at some of my bloody wounds but I swiped at him with one of my large paws and he stopped. He whimpered at me and curled up opposite me keeping his eyes on my at all times but I ignored him and let sleep lull me away from the pain and blood.


	11. To Trap a wolf

**Chapter 11**

**To trap a wolf**

I was gently shook awake the next day by a guilty looking James, I groaned and tried to stretch but waves of pain stopped me and made me curl up in agony. "We're so sorry Sin, come on we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." NOOOOO that dreaded place again seriously they might as well make me a private room there. I felt James's arms gently warp around me and cradle me against his chest, I whimpered in pain and screwed my eyes shut willing the pain to go away. "Hey it's going to be all right," assured James as we made our way up to the Hospital wing, blood was now seeping onto James's robes and dripping onto the floor, he sped up noticing the blood train and quickly yelled for someone as we got to the Hospital Wing. "Why is it always you that has to get hurt," whispered James as the nurse rushed over and led James to an empty bed at the far end of the wing away from where everyone could see. "This is a nasty set of cuts and punctures what on earth happened to her?" asked the Nurse as she tipped a pain potion down my neck. "We were out by the forest when she got attacked by some sort of animal, we didn't see what it was but it attacked her for no reason," lied James. "Well I best get to work, there's some pretty deep cuts that will need a lot of attention, she's lost a lot of blood by the looks of it, you're going to have to leave, you can come by tomorrow to see her if she's up to visitors. She in for a very painful night I'm afraid," explained the Nurse as she tipped another potion down my neck and grumbled at the state I was in. "Ok, I'm sorry Sin, I promise me and the guys will come by tomorrow, be good," said James sadly as he ruffled my hair and gave me an apologetic smile.

The Nurse was right when she said I was in for a painful night, it was hell, I've never been in such pain, my arm had been torn to ribbons and it had to be magically stitched together, apparently my bones were also splintered, werewolf Moony had one hell of a strong bite. Luckily most of the damage had been done to my left arm and not my wand arm so I was still able to use my wand and things but my left arm was practically useless now, the nurse had said it could take up to four weeks to fully heal as the skin had to regrow and the nerves had to reattach to the splintered bones which had to fuse back together. He also managed to slice my shoulder and chest open with his claws but the damage wasn't as bad as my left arm. Anyway, the Nurse had doped me up on enough pain medication to knock out a baby rhino and to make me really giddy and then really depressed, it was horrendous. By midday I was in a foul mood, the pain meds weren't enough to keep me numb and my arm was wrapped and propped in a sling that hung limply from my neck, oh and to top it off I had the best black eye ever but that had been from where human Remy had hit me. No one had been to see me yet and I was starving for a good meal but it looked like the Nurse wasn't giving me anything to eat as she said it wouldn't stay down with the medication she had put me on, starve or puke? At the moment I think I'd choose puke.

Finally I had visitors at around tea time, I guess everyone had been stuck in lessons all day but I think I'd also choose lessons over the Hospital Wing. James and Peter came over and sat by my bed glancing at my useless arm and my bandaged chest. "Where's my git of a brother and Remy?" I asked a bit upset that they hadn't come to see me as well; I know we hadn't been on the best of terms exactly but I still thought they'd come and see me. "We're not talking to Sirius, he led Snape on and made sure he found Moony, he feels too guilty to come and see you and Moony's not in a good way he's blaming all this on himself as per usual, he also mentioned not being able to look you in the eye after what he did in the room of requirement, by the way what did he do he won't tell any of us?" asked James.

"My brothers the biggest moron on this bloody planet, what the hell was he thinking leading Snape down to where Remy was, what would he have done if Snap had been bitten and then Remy got kicked out of Hogwarts or worse imprisoned in Azkaban? Merlin I leave you lot for a couple of weeks and the world goes to hell in a hand basket. And why on earth is Remy blaming himself the idiot, it's not his fault; it was never his fault, Merlin this is so fucked up. Peter do me a favor and go drag Remy's furry ass here now would you, I don't care how you do it just do it would you?" I asked. Peter immediately jumped up and ran off to get Remy I presume. "He hit me, that's why he won't come, he gave me this black eye for being stupid and I think I fully deserved it, I'm sorry I haven't been around for a bit I-I just needed some space and a good beating up to get me thinking straight so I'm back and I promise I won't be going anywhere any time soon," I smiled as I touched my badly blackened eye and then grinned like a maniac.

"For god sake Peter let go of me, why am I here?" yelled the familiar voice of an agitated Remy. "Because I told him to go get your furry arse and bring it back here no matter what, so shut up, sit down and listen to what I have to say ok," I laughed as Remy was dragged towards the bed and pushed onto the end of it. "Oh god look at what I did to you, Sin I'm-"

"Zip it, I'm supposed to be talking not you. Look what happened before in the room of requirement I deserved, every harsh but truthful word and especially the black eye, I haven't been here for you and I'm sorry, I've been an awful friend and I deserved what I got. As for my arm and things, it's not your fault I'd never blame any of this on you no matter what and if I don't blame you then you can't blame yourself and try to beat yourself up over it got it. What happened was an accident caused by my git of a brother's stupidity but I forgive him for that, we all make mistakes and no one was killed so no harm was done, it's a few scratches, they will heal so no harm done right?" I said with a small smile, Remy looked at my arm and then looked down in shame, "I did this to you though, how can you say it's not my fault," he said quietly. "You didn't ask to be bitten nor did you ask for any of us to become illegal Animagus that sneak out on full moons even though we know how dangerous it can be, no one will ever blame you for anything you do once the moon takes you, your one of my best friends Remy so suck it up and get over it, I have," I smiled as I crawled down the bed and wrapped my good arm around his shoulder and gave him a one sided hug. My stomach then decided to ruin our moment and growl at me mercilessly, "Merlin do they not feed you in this place or something?" joke James as my stomach continued to growl and gurgle. I rubbed it and then looked around for a Nurse; no one was around but James, Remy and Peter. "Actually no they bloody don't feed you in here, I'm starving I haven't eaten for a few days to be honest, I just haven't had any appetite but I think it's caught up to me now, Merlin I'm damn starving," I grumbled. "Well I guess me and Peter can go and sneak you some food from the kitchens, come on Wormtail lets go," they quickly vanished leaving just me and Remy alone to talk. "I'm sorry about all this, it seems like it's always you who gets hurt in the end, I'm sorry I told you that you had to come or we would never speak to you again, it was unfair of me," apologized Remy. "Merlin enough apologies already, I get it your sorry now can we please move on," I grinned nudging him in the arm.

After a bit James and Peter finally came back with some food, it smelt like heaven to me, they barely managed to snatch their hands away as I devoured what they brought greedily. Unfortunately, I barely had time to lick the plate before my stomach decided to disagree with the food and I puked it all back up. "Ergh maybe that's why the Nurse told me not to eat," I grumbled as I finished puking everywhere. "Man that's just disgusting," grunted Peter as he wiped sick off his arm, unfortunately for him he'd been in the way of the bed pan and I'd puked all over him. "Sorry, it's the meds," I grumbled not feeling to well again.

"Do you want us to get the Nurse for you?" asked James as he looked me over, the pain was starting to return and it must have shown on my face because before I had even answered he had gone off to get her. "I feel like crap," I muttered as I sunk down into the bed covers and pulled them around me, I suddenly felt all achy and cold, I shivered and tried to curl myself up but my bust up arm wouldn't let me. The Nurse soon arrived with James and fussed about telling them off for bringing me food and then not getting her when I'd thrown it all back up and looked like I was in pain. "Miss Black I need you to drink this for me," she said as she tipped my head back and poured a thick substance down my throat, I gagged and tried to spit it our but she held my nose and forced me to swallow it. "Sorry but she can't have any more visitors today, I've given her something for the pain and sickness but it's going to knock her out cold and put her into a dreamless sleep for quite a long time, you can come back tomorrow evening to see her, she should be awake again by then," that's all I heard as the potion took effect and I was out cold.


	12. One last trip

**Chapter 12**

**One last trip**

I was kept in the dreaded Hospital wing for the next week with only my friends visiting to keep me sane; I swear I'm not going back in there this year that's enough Hospital Wing visits to last a lifetime. My release couldn't come quick enough, I'd been driving all the Nurses mental with my constant pestering and complaining and finally after a week of none stop asking I finally got the all clear to be released. My arm still wasn't fully healed so I would have to go back every week for them to check it but I was free to return to lessons and such although I was told no Quidditch which sucked, luckily we didn't have a match until next month so I should be fully healed by then. I literally skipped down the corridors back to the Gryffindor common room and jumped through the portrait hole. I spotted my fiery red headed friend first and decided to sneak up behind her and jump on her, her scream brought a smile to my face and caused everyone else to run to see if she was ok only to find her on the floor with me sat on her laughing like a lunatic. "Sin get off, your damn heavy for such a stick of a girl," huffed Lilly as she tried to get me off, "It's all muscle from quidditch and running, I have to stay in tip top condition if I want to be able to outdo the guys," I grinned as I rolled off her onto the floor and smirked as she shot up and dusted herself down. "Well it's nice to see you out of the Hospital Wing I swear I'm sick of the guys moping around and being all depressed, they've been locked up in their dorm room most of the time that there not in lessons or visiting you, go and see them so they can stop being so pathetic," laughed Lilly as she pulled me to my feet and pushed me in the direction of the boys dorms. "Fine, fine I'm going, see you later Lills," I smiled as I ran off up the staircase.

I checked to see if anyone was around before I quickly morphed into my Moon bear Animagus form and crashed through the boys dorm room door and pounced on the nearest victim who happened to be James, I trapped him under my very large furry body and let out a bear like laugh, "Bear pile!" yelled Sirius and the next thing I knew everyone was on top of me and James laughing and grinning. "Aw man it's so good to have you back Sin, you don't know how much we actually missed you," grunted James as he crawled out of the pile and I morphed back making sure I rolled out of the way before anyone landed on my bad arm, "Right enough moping Lilly dubbed you all in, I expected more from you guys god, when was the last time you pulled a prank or hexed a Slytherin. Get up we have pranks to plan."

The rest of the year seemed to fly by after that and before long we were sat in the last feast of the year listening to Dumbledore give his farewell speech. "I can't believe next year will be our sixth year already, it's gone by so quick, I don't want to leave Hogwarts for summer," I grumbled. "Yer me neither Summer isn't going to be that fun this year, Petunia said Vernon's staying for most of summer, there engaged you know," whispered Lilly. I groaned, Lilly's sister was such a stick in the mud, "I feel bad for you I really do but I have something that will cheer you up, how about I come over and stay for a few days, your mum said I was welcome any time so why don't we have a week shopping and annoying your dear beloved sister and her fiancé," I snickered. Lilly's face lit up in delight, "oh Sin that would be amazing but wouldn't your parents get mad at you for you know hanging out with a Muggleborn and things?" she asked a little disheartened. "Relax they will be fine with it, trust me," I grinned. We sat in silence until the food appeared and then all hell broke loose, it was our end of year prank and this one was going to be unforgettable. An explosion came from the Slytherin table as the food all exploded and covered the Slytherin's from head to toe, and then the enchanted ceiling exploded into thousands of hungry looking exotic birds that swooped down and landed on the Slytherin's pecking and clawing at their food covered selves. Once the birds had eaten there fill they exploded into whirlwinds of feathers that stuck to the Slytherin's making them look like multicolored, over grown parrots. As the Slytherin's yelled and shouted their voices morphed into bird song and the hall was filled with bird song and feathers. "I must say those are the ugliest parrots I have had the misfortune to see," I snorted as they cawed and shrilled at everyone who was pointing and laughing. The teachers didn't know what to do because next thing they knew the Slytherin's had turned into actual parrots and were flying around the Great Hall confused in a kafuffle. "We are geniuses," grinned James as the Slytherin Parrots attacked the teachers table in a giant swarm of feathery chaos.

After a while the teachers managed to charm the Slytherin's back to normal and right the Great hall clearing away the spilt food and whirlwinds of feathers. Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat, "I do believe this marks the end of another year at Hogwarts and no doubt we have the Marauders to thank for this display of advanced but chaotic magic, you five I expect a lengthy parchment on human transfiguration and Parrot behaviors and breeds at the beginning of the next year feast, now have a great and productive Summer," and with that said we all finished our food and left to collect our belongings and depart to the train. I levitated my trunk down to the common room and then shrunk it and put it safely in my pocket, I always liked carrying my trunk and not leaving it with the others, you never knew when a Slytherin might make use of one of the limited number of brain cells they actually had and do something to our luggage. I linked arms with a waiting Lilly and we made our way down to the carriages where the boys had found us an empty one, "do I have to get in that thing with those boys?" huffed Lilly expecting to be pounced on by James at any given moment. "Sorry Lilly but you do, there my best friends I can't abandon them and anyway you can handle James," I said with a wink, Lilly flushed red and attempted to swat me with her free hand but I ducked out of the way and hid behind Remy.

After an uneventful carriage ride we found ourselves an empty compartment although, Lilly said she had to go and sit with the girls for a while she promised she would however return and keep me sane. "So summer plans," grinned James as we all gathered round and made ourselves comfy. "Well I'm off on Holiday for most of the summer but I'll be back for the last three weeks I think," squeaked Peter, he was such a mummy boy, always going wherever she told him and doing whatever she said. "Pfft well you suck," Sirius muttered, Peter always flaked at summer so it was no big surprise that he wouldn't be around. "I've got no plans as per usual apart from the odd trip with my dad so I'm free all summer," smiled Remy, good old Remy always up for anything, you can always count on him keeping you sane for the summer. "As for us I think we can do pretty much what we want this summer, I can't see us having to go anywhere with our parents, didn't you say you were going to stay with Lilly for a bit though?" said my twin speaking for the both of us as per usual.

"Yep a week with Lilly to driver her snotty sister and Fiancé insane," I smirked with that oh so terrible mischievous glint in my eyes. "Other than that I'm free to do as I please though," I smiled. This was James's opportunity to shine and set out our summer plans as he did every year, see the Potters had a huge house and loved it when we came over so every summer we would spend most of it at James's planning pranks, playing quidditch and just causing chaos in general and this year would be no exception.


	13. The great escape

**Chapter 13**

**The great escape**

The rest of the train journey flew by, Lilly came back just as she promised but soon left again after James started declaring his undying love for her once more. The train pulled in and we all said our goodbyes for now but we all knew it wouldn't be long before we all saw each other again. I spotted our little brother stood with our parents, all three of them scowling at me and Sirius secretly wishing we'd both get hit by a train or just suddenly drop dead probably. "Well come on, hell waits for no witch or wizard," I grumbled as I tugged on Sirius's sleeve and we quickly left the group and made our way over to the other people who were unfortunately related to us. "Hurry up you two we haven't got all day, look at this filth that they let into here, it's a disgrace," snapped our mother as she grabbed my arm and marched me off the platform to the floo networks. This was going to be one hell of a summer, we quickly flooed back to the Black home and me and Sirius disappeared immediately upstairs only to be called back down. There stoop our so called parents not looking too pleased. "You two are to stay in the house at all times you hear me, Regulus has told us all about your school antics, the detentions, the fights, the downright rudeness of you two. You will not be getting away with it any longer, we have had about enough of this, you two will learn to be noble purebloods and not embarrass and disgrace us any longer, it that clear?" spat our Father, I use father as a loose term here, no way in hell do either of us actually consider this man to be our dad. Just as I was about to opened my mouth and shout back some snide comment Sirius stamped on my foot and shook his head at me.

We trudged back upstairs and I headed straight for Sirius's room that was still covered in Gryffindor banners and colours, oh the anger this room brought our parents, they tried everything to get rid of the posters and change the room but no matter what they did it always remained how Sirius liked it and it drove them both nuts. I collapsed on my brother's bed and he quietly closed the door, "this is going to be the worst summer yet, I can feel it. They've got something horrible planned I just know it. If I even see Avery's face over summer I think I might just go and kill myself," I grumbled already feeling all depressed and fed up. "Cheer up Sin, we never do what they say, we can just go and crash at James's house all summer you know his parents love us," he said half smiling trying to cheer me up. I groaned, "how on earth am I going to bust out of here though to go and see Lilly, I feel bad that every summer I can't even owl her or see her because of dictator one and two," I muttered in despair. "Don't worry we'll think of something."

We didn't even last a week before one of us was hexed and badly hurt, Sirius had been caught sneaking around and our farther thought it would be a befitting punishment for him to receive the Cruciatus Curse just for that petty little thing. I couldn't do anything to help Sirius once our father got a hold of him but I could help him out afterwards. I didn't hold out much longer than my twin and got a few nasty hexes from our abusive mother for talking out of turn and refusing to do as I was told, she even took my wand away from me in hope to make me more compliant but, taking my wand only angered me further meaning I let loose and shouted all the profanities I could think of at her and threw inanimate objects at her in hopes to maybe kill her with one of her precious family heirlooms which, she clearly cared for more than me and Sirius. She didn't appreciate that in the slightest and I received a nasty burning curse that blistered all my back and left arm. The downfall to summer was that I was limited to what I could do to heal both me and Sirius and the marks and things were starting to show more clearly every day without the appropriate potions and lotions to treat them. By the end of the third week I was covered in gashes and semi healed cuts which were slowly leaving scars all over my body, Sirius was no better with a bruised face and several cuts from some nasty Sectumsempra spells that had been fired our way.

"Enough is enough Sin we can't stay any longer, look at us, were barely holding together here give it another week and I think one of us will be dead," hissed Sirius through gritted teeth as I dabbed a cleansing potion onto a cut on his back. "Sirius we have nowhere else to go, we have no money and no one willing to take us both in, were stuck here until term starts," I whispered hoping no one was listening in. "We go to James's he'll understand, we just can't stay here," he hissed back. "We can't expect James's parents to just be able to look after us, they have James to deal with and he's more than a handful for them, it's not fair to impose on them, were just going to have to deal with this ourselves and hope we struggle through and make it back to Hogwarts alive for the next year where we can be safe from them." I dropped what I was doing as I heard a creak come from outside the room and my blood ran cold, I jumped to my feet and burst through the door to find our younger brother running down the corridor to where our parents were sat. "Sirius grab our stuff, screw it we're leaving now, don't ask questions just do it as quick as you can!" I yelled as I ran after our brother and tackled him to the floor just before he reached the door. "You little snitch, you're going to get one of us killed, how can you hate me and Sirius this much that you'd go running to the two death eaters?" I growled as Regulus squirmed around. "You two deserve everything you get, you're no brother and sister of mine," he hissed at me as he tried to swing at me. I moved my head just in time and swung my fist down smashing it straight into his nose; blood sprayed everywhere as he screamed out in pain. I heard chairs scrapping from behind the door and I jumped to me feet. I spat at Regulus, "as if were even related to you," and with that I took off running just as the doors were thrown open and our Father came marching out to find Regulus bloody and on the floor clutching his clearly broken nose. I skidded down the corridor narrowly avoiding a spell that skimmed my arm and made one of the vases on the table explode. I burst through the living room where I knew my wand sat abandoned by my mother and made a mad dive for it as my Father crashed after me firing more spells at me. My fingers barely grazed the wood when I was sent flying back as a spell finally hit me and knocked me off course, I went hurtling into a chair and smashed my elbow off the marble fireplace. "Fuck," I hissed as I clutched it as a throbbing pain shot through it and made me spasm, I didn't sit still for long to nurse my arm as another spell was sent at me and I dived out of the way and snatched my fallen wand. I then did something that was either very stupid or ingenious and ran head first at our Farther and shoulder barged him out of the way, he didn't know what had hit him as I went barrel rolling down the corridor only to crash into Sirius who quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a room locking the door and magically moving the furniture to block it. Luckily for us there was a fireplace in the second living room and a bag of floo powder, Sirius gently pulled me to the fire place threw the powder in and shouted out James's house and off he went with our stuff. Just as I'd thrown the green powder into the fireplace the door splintered open showering me in wood and splinters, I dived for the fireplace and barely made it as a spell hit me and I vanished into the floo network.

I was thrown from the fireplace and skidded across a smooth wooden floor on my back with my bust elbow and arm cradled against my chest, something warm and wet was dripping down my head into my eyes. I cringed as I felt someone try to grab my arm and help me up, "Charlus I need your help in here," I heard the familiar voice of Mrs Potter yell. With my good arm I whipped away what was dripping into my eye to find it was my blood; I must have hit my head at some point, maybe when I jumped into the fireplace. "Sirius, Orsina what happened?" she asked as she finally got me to my feet and over to sit on a wooden chair where she started to fuss over some of my minor injuries, Sirius came and sat beside me. "To be honest Mrs P it's a very long story, let's just say I don't think we're welcome at home any longer." Mrs P looked horrified, "your parents did this to you? How could anyone do such a thing, especially to their own children?" she gasped. I hissed in pain as Mrs P peeled away my long sleeved top to reveal my arm, why was it always my left arm that got bust up all the time? "This doesn't look good, I think you might have shattered your elbow but don't worry I use to work at St Mungos so I can heal this up in no time now let's have a look at the other injures," she said as Mr P came in with the medical supplies. "Hey where's James?" asked Sirius remembering that he hadn't seen him. "Oh he went out to the shops for something with Remus, why don't you go with Charlus whilst I deal with your Sister Sirius, James and Remus will be back shortly, I expect you have a lot to discuss."


	14. Admit it were so screwed

**Chapter 14**

**Admit it were so screwed**

After just over an hour of gruelling pain and potions Mrs P had fixed me up the best she could, unfortunately my left arm was pretty useless again, I'd also confessed to what had happened since me and Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, she'd offered me and Sirius a home straight away without hesitation. Sirius and I ended up waiting for James and Remus to come home sat in the kitchen drinking pumpkin juice and enjoying some of Mrs P's home baked cookies in silence, today had been one hell of a day. After an uneasy silence the back door interrupted and James and Remus walked in, "hey guys I-I think we need to talk," I said as I stood up and gave the guys a weak smile, my face was still bruised and I had a nasty gash still on my head held together with butterfly stitches. "Sin? Sirius? What the hell happened?" asked James as he saw me and my twin looking a lot less then fine. "We haven't been exactly truthful with you the past couple of years," I said ashamed to admit anything that had happened to the two of us. "Sin what are you trying to say? What's been happening to you and Sirius? You look like someone's tried to kill you or something," said Remus as he came and sat down beside me and gently put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched away and let out a small hiss of pain. "Ev-every summer we haven't exactly had a good time and- and every year we barely get by without one of us being badly hurt, our home life is a lot worse than we've been letting on, I-I'm sorry we lied to you about this, we-we thought we could handle it ourselves," I stammered not looking at either of our best friends. "Wait a minute you mean your parents have been doing this to you every summer and you never felt the need to mention it?" yelled James clearly confused. "We didn't exactly know how to tell you guys, you know oh by the way our parents have been trying to kill us every summer for the past six years just for being in Gryffindor and not being compliant to their pureblood death eater ways," grunted Sirius bluntly. I hung my head down in shame, "you should have told us, all this time you just covered it up, all those cuts, the bruises hell all those scars, we've seen them and you never told us, do you really feel like you can't talk to any of us about this. We're your best friends, we would have helped you any way we could have. Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Remus as he gently lifted my head up so I had to look him straight in the eye. "It's not as simple as just telling you, it's admitting to ourselves what's been going on, it's admitting were not as strong as we think that maybe were scared shitless for once and that there was nothing we could do but to try and stay alive," I barely managed to whisper as I felt hot salty tears slid down my pale bruised cheeks. "Oh Sin," said Remy as he gently hugged me and rested his head on mine comforting me. "We finally left though, we wanted to tell you all along but we just couldn't bring ourselves to admit what had been happening to us all those years, we're sorry guys," admitted Sirius.

"So you guys want to live here? I've always wanted a sibling or two," grinned James after a bit of silence breaking the tension and trying to make the best of the awful situation. "Your mums already offered, looks like you've got yourself a new bro and Sister," laughed Sirius as he and James grinned like lunatics at each other. "Things can only get better then," smiled James. "Hey James can I borrow an owl? I desperately need to owl Lilly and let her know that I'll still be going over to stay with her for a week and haven't abandoned her for another year," I asked as I remembered not being able to owl Lilly for the past month or so and feeling awful about it. "You know what Sin I think you should invite Lilly over for a bit, you look like you need some girl time and then you can always go back with her to stay at hers," suggested James. "In other words you just want to see Lilly and now that me and Sirius live here it has provided the perfect opportunity for you and her to see more of each other," I laughed.

"Damn you know me far too well," he grinned before passing me some parchment and a quill so I could owl Lilly. I quickly scrawled a note to Lilly asking her to come over James's because me and Sirius had moved in and then promised to explain it fully when she got here because it was long and too complicated to explain via owl.

Twenty minutes later there was a knocking on the front door and Lilly appeared demanding an explanation only to stop as she saw the state me and my twin were in and then she did the unexpected and just hugged me. "I knew something wasn't right but I should have said something, all these years you turned up for the start of school with odd cuts and scars and no valid explanation, this is the work of your damn parents isn't it, oh I'm so sorry Sin, I should have said something about this to you," she gushed. I was speechless; she had guessed and was now feeling incredibly guilty no doubt for not saying anything, "It's fine Lilly, me and Sirius have left now they can't do anything to hurt us ever again, James's parents have let us move in here so it's all going to be ok," I reassured her, she shouldn't feel bad about this after all, it was me who never mentioned it in the first place. "Look at you though you've only just fixed up your arm and now it's back to being practically useless and your face, Sin how can you be ok with any of this?" she asked very confused.

"Because I have to forget about it and move forward, what's the use of dwelling in the past with regrets and things; it's not going to change anything for me or Sirius. I'll never be ok with it but I have to just get over it so does Sirius, we just have to put the past behind us and hope for a better future," I said with a half-smile trying to braver then I knew I was at this moment in time, today I finally had to face the music and admit to my closest friends that I've been scared this entire time and that there was nothing I could do about any of it but survive and keep Sirius safe.

After that day we all became so much closer, I went to Lilly's for a week where her parents fussed over us and Petunia looked horrified as the girl she'd heard all the tales about from Lilly but thought didn't actually exist finally made an appearance looking hell bent on making her life a misery for a week for all the mean things she'd said and done to her little sister. I sat at the kitchen table with Lilly and the rest of the family telling them all about the last ball and what me and the guys had done. "I can't believe what you did, I still don't understand something though, how did you get a dragon into Hogwarts? Was it some sort of illusion?" asked Lilly finally after pondering over what I'd been saying. "No the Dragon was no illusion watch," I instructed. I got up from my seat and cleared a small space around me; I closed my eyes and concentrated. My eyes flickered open to reveal yellow ones with a slit pupil, I flexed my back and slowly the black leathery wings began to form and spread from my back, I then grinned and spewed a small controlled jet of fire from my mouth lighting the candles on the table. Lilly gasped and her parents and sister flew back in fright. I quickly shifted back and waited for the explosion of a million questions from Lilly. "That's-that's amazing you actually transfigured yourself into the Dragon Sin that's very advanced magic, I doubt many people can do that in fact I think you could be the only one, this is amazing" said Lilly over excitedly. "Dumbledore told me that I'm one of the select few that have been able to successfully replicate Morganas Dragon transformation and then told me I was the only one he knew of that could do it without a potion but that's because my family has Morganas blood." After that Lilly's sister was so frightened of me that she couldn't even be in the same room as me without screaming and running away much to mine and Lilly's amusement. I told Lilly all about the pranks and things we'd done and how the guys were always with me and were like my brothers, it was great to finally get to spend my summer doing things I actually wanted to do.

We were sat in Lilly's room chatting in the middle of the night when I looked out of the window to see the full moon, my hand automatically clutched my left arm and a look of pain and grief washed over my face, it didn't go unnoticed either. "Sin, can I ask you something, I know it's none of my business but is-is Remus a werewolf?" she asked catching me completely off guard. "Wh-what?" I stammered

"I think I've known for some time Sin, he always makes some excuse and disappears on a full moon and then afterwards looks really ill and always has some unexplained injury and then there's the rest of you guys, you all disappear on a full moon, I don't now where you go but I know it has something to do will Remus and the full moon. I don't care that he is one, I know the life of a werewolf isn't chosen and I know Remus would never hurt anyone intentionally he's such a nice guy. I just need to know," she said, I got up from my make shift bed and wandered over to the window and gazed up at the full moon, I know I can trust Lilly but it wasn't my secret to share and telling her could break my bond with Remy and I really didn't want that to happen. "You have to understand none of this is his fault, it was never his fault, he's still a good guy, you have to talk to him about it, it's not for me to tell" I whispered.

"Sin, how close are you to Remus?" Lilly then asked catching me off guard once more.

"He's one of my best friends Lills, I'd do anything to protect him and his secret even if it means putting myself in danger, he's the one I'm closest to in the group except my twin." "What happened to you back in school when you first hurt your arm, I remember Remus moping around and not wanting to talk about you?"

"Something that shouldn't have, it was a stupid accident," was all I said. After that Lilly and I didn't speak about Remus and the guys again, we talked about school and what we planned to do afterwards.

After a week of terrorizing both Petunia and Vernon I returned to the Potters to find my brother, Remus and James lounging around in the Potters huge back garden with their brooms lying next to them abandoned. "How was Lilly's?" asked my brother as I flopped down on the grass with them. "It was fun, I liked pranking her sister and fiancé there absolutely terrified of me after what Lilly had told them about me. Oh and I think we may have a small problem, don't blow up on me but Lilly confronted me about the furry little problem, she put two and two together and came up with the werewolf theory but, she doesn't care about it she just wants to make sure were all ok and Remus you can relax she won't tell a soul," I said casually throwing it out there. Remus spat out his gulp of cola he'd just swigged and glared at me, "I didn't tell her anything Remy I would never betray you like that but Lilly isn't stupid, she was bound to work it out sooner or later. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go dump my stuff upstairs and then get Mrs P to check over my arm again it feels real stiff," I announced as I got up and brushed the grass off my shorts. "James's mum has gone out with Mr P for a while they won't be back till tonight so you're going to have to sit tight with your arm," said my twin.

"Ergh I might just go and nap then until she gets back, if you want me you now where I'll be," I said as I slung my bag inside and then headed for the forest that was right next to James's back garden.

There was this huge oak tree in the middle of the forest that I found when we were first years at summer and playing hide and seek, I'd climbed to the very top and found a large branch to hide in but unfortunately fell asleep on and ever since I always came back every summer and napped on the tree. I decided to be a bit animalistic and changed into my animagus form and take a bear stroll through the forest to my napping tree. After about twenty minutes I reached the middle of the forest to find my tree in full bloom covered in lush green leaves, I morphed back and started to climb up through the branches being careful not to snap any or damage the tree. Finally I reached the top of the tree and found a wide thick branch to sprawl over; there was nothing in the world like a good tree nap to put you in an excellent mood.

After an hour or so sprawled in my tree napping I felt rejuvenated and full of energy meaning I was a little hyperactive, I scrambled down my tree and headed back though the forest, the sun was starting to go down so I looked for my wand, nothing, must have left it back in the house. I ambled through the forest in the dark occasionally tripping and stumbling over some unseen branch or rock until finally I gave up, I must have walked this forest a hundred times before, yet here I was lost in the dark without my wand. I sat down in a huff and glared around me, everything looked the same from here, trees, trees and more damn trees. I grabbed a rock and launched into the forest in fury, "Ouch Merlin that bloody hurt," I heard someone curse. I panicked and jumped to my feet with my arms raised ready to fight, "Sin did you just throw a ruddy rock at me?" I heard someone call as the bushes rustled and someone walked into view. "Oh thank Merlin it's just you," I puffed as I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Oh just me, well if that's how you're going to treat me then I think I might just leave again," "No, no I didn't mean it that way Remy I just thought you were out to get me, I did something stupid and left my wand at the Potters and then got myself lost in the blasted forest," I quickly replied. "You're hopeless, what would you do without me," laughed Remy as he threw something to me. I caught it and glared at it, "what the hell is this thing?" I asked turning over the cylindrical metal object that had some sort of glass face at the front. "It's a torch, a Muggle object designed to light up and show you where you are, press the little button on the top," instructed Remy. I did as I was told and suddenly a beam of light came shooting out of the thing and lit up the forest, "Wow this is awesome how's it work without magic surely they can't have made this without magic?" I asked as I twirled the torch thingy around lighting up the forest. "I'm not even going to try and explain that to you, now come on and let's get back so we can watch a movie or something," said Remy as he held his arm out for me to link. I happily linked arms with him as he led the way out of the forest using the torchy thing to light the way.

When we finally got back Remy sent me to see James's mum so she could check my arm and things, which was a painful affair, my arm was healing but very slowly and it was still stiff and a pain to fully move. After that I went back to find the guys all sprawled out in James's room chatting and watching some sort of action film. I flopped down with them and shuffled my brothers feet over squirming between James and Remy, it was nice to be able to just relax without the constant fear that something was going to happen to Sirius and I.


	15. Hold up what? - Pillow Fight!

**Chapter 15**

**Hold up what? - Pillow Fight!**

We found the summer soon flew by and before long we had only a week left before we had to return to Hogwarts, this summer had been both mine and Sirius's worst and best holiday. We may have lost one so called family, (can't say we're going to miss the pureblood gits) but we gained an even better one, one where we didn't have any secrets nor one where we had to be afraid, what we gained where brothers in arms. Anyway with just one week left we had to make the most of it which meant planning the years pranks and getting in supplies and inventing damn right weird contraptions and spells. Me and Remy where in charge of the creation of spells and hexes where James and my annoying prat of a brother worked on planning a years' worth of pranks. Of course Peter wasn't here, more and more I've been noticing his absence from our group and every time we ask him to come over he makes up some god awful excuses which are now setting alarm bells off in my head, what on earth could that boy be doing all summer to prevent him from hanging out with the coolest people at Hogwarts? Anyway me and Remy where out back in the forest under my favourite tree, you know the one where I always get hopelessly lost looking for. We wanted some peace and quiet away from Sirius and James and out here was the perfect place, I had my notebook, quills and ink scattered around me twirling my wand in my hand trying to think of a way around a certain problem I was having with a particular spell me and Remy had been working on.

"How about a counter twist and then the flick?" suggested Remy as he chewed the end of his quill before scribbling something down on his page. "Nope a counter twist will make the spell ware off even quicker no it needs to be something strange to make it stick, something like a triple flick and a swipe," I mumbled whilst practicing with my wand. I did my little movements and a blast of black smog spewed from the end of my wand, suddenly the area around me turned pitch black making it impossible to see anything. "Hey Remy try and reverse it" I said as I tried to make my way over to him, so far the spell was working. It had been designed with a purpose of helping us quickly escape by plunging everything into darkness and anyone caught in the darkness would get dyed a pitch black colour so it was good to use if you wanted to catch anyone who you thought had been sneaking around after you. I heard a few curses come from Remy which meant he couldn't reverse the spell which was perfect for us but highly infuriating for Remy who liked to be able to do everything first time with ease. "Ok so we can't undo it so how the hell do we get back to the house f we can't see where were going?" grumbled Remy as I felt something bump into me, presumable Remy trying to make his way over to me.

"How about some sort of ocular altering spell we can put on ourselves so that we can still see through the darkness?" I suggested as I tripped over a root and fell to the floor with a thud. "Hey what the-oof" Remy unceremoniously landed on top of me having tripped over my sprawled legs. "Bloody need to think of a counter curse and fast, your crushing me with your fat arse," I grumbled as I tried to free myself from Remy's tangled limbs. Something suddenly connected with my head and I cried out in pain, "watch it you just head-butted me," I hissed as I rubbed my now sore forehead. Remy mumbled a quick apology before a blinding light suddenly illuminated the area and the darkness vanished. As the light came back I noticed how close Remy and me where, he was lying over me with his legs on either side of me, I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck and I took in a sharp breath. Remy had always been one of my closest friends but deep down I've always know I've wanted maybe a little more, one day it might happen but until then I'm ok with just being one of his friends. No screw that I'm not ok with just being his friend but until he stops thinking he's a monster a friend is all I can be, which is highly infuriating, why can he not see he's more than just a monster that has to hide away once a month.

A small blush creeps across Remy's face as he quickly scrambles off me and jumps to his feet pulling me up with him. "Come on lets go back I'm in need of some hot chocolate," I mumble as I gather my things and stuff them into my bag. "You go ahead I'm just going to stay out here a little longer I'll be in later," he said. I shrugged and slung my bag over my shoulder before making my way back home.

After a hot chocolate and a quick shower I decided Lilly was my best option for a relaxing evening away from the boys, I quickly owled her asking her if she wanted to come over for a girls night and maybe to spend the night. It didn't take her long to reply with an" oh my god yes I'll see you in 5," I chuckled as I read the note and then conjured some snacks and drinks ready for Lilly's arrival. Exactly five minutes Later Lilly appeared in the Potters fireplace clutching a small bag and massive bag of sweets. Before James could get wind of her being here I whisked her away to the safety of my bedroom where we dumped cushions and pillows onto the floor and grabbed several blankets and duvets.

We conjured up some hot drinks and Lilly put some music on before we crashed into our giant pillow pile, "so what brought on your sudden need for some girls only time?" asking Lilly raising her eyebrows at me. "ergh- erm nothing just wanted a break from the guys," I stammered being caught out already. "Sure you did, this has something to do with a boy," damn Lilly knowing me far too well. "I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled hoping she'd drop the subject and move on. "Not so fast, you can't just do that I want to know what's happened, it obviously has something to do with those boys you happen to hang around with all the time now, it's not Peter he's just not your type, it can't be Sirius since he's your brother which leaves just James and Remus. Now my guess is it's not James you think of him as a brother which only leaves one, Remus so spill. I know you lied to me last time I asked you about him and you told me you were just his friend, I know you well enough to know when you lie to me, so go on explain yourself," Lilly demanded in her all-knowing tone she liked to use on me when she knew I was hiding something from her. I glanced at her knowing that she'd make me spill all and gave an almighty sigh and put down my mug of hot chocolate. "Fine I give I'll tell you if you want but don't you dare breath a word of this to anyone not that you would and especially don't say anything to my brother he'd go off on one," I instructed as I pulled the duvet around me and got comfy. "I take it by now you know I like Remy a little more than a friend would and I guess I have for a long time now but I can't bring myself to say anything. He thinks he's an abomination and can't seem to get it into his head that we love him for who he is not what he is and until he can see himself how we see him I know nothing is ever going to happen between us. I don't even know if he likes me as just a friend or as something more but it's killing me to see him like this and not be able to say anything. Lilly I really like him. Ergh this is so frustrating what in Merlin's name am I going to do," I grumbled. Lilly smiled at me, "it's not that hard Sin, just tell him how you feel, I think you'd be pleasantly surprised in what the truth can lead to and don't worry about your brother, he knows Remus is a good guy and should be happy that you two could be more than good friends after all who better to date his sister then one of his best friends whom he trusts with his life and already considers a brother." I smiled at Lilly.

"You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up Lills, thanks but now I have a question for you. What do you think of Potter?"

Lilly never got the chance to answer my question as the said boy and his friends burst through the door and rushed us, I soon found myself at the bottom of a dog pile with James and Sirius crushing me whilst Remus laughed at my clearly pissed off face. "You're so dead," I growled as I pushed them off me and punched James in the arm whilst kicking my brother in the side making him keel over in pain. "Ooh ouch," grinned Remy as my brother clutched his side and groaned whilst James rubbed his arm where I'd hit him. "You do know with you being a beater and all you have some insane strength Sin and damn that hurt," hissed James. I simply stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation and winked at Lilly.

"So you decided to hide my sweet Lilly away from me, shame on you Sin I thought you loved me," pouted James before he tackled me to the ground and hit me with a pillow. Sirius roared with laughter before screaming out "pillow fight." Next thing I know feathers are flying and Lilly and I are ducking for cover as a very large pillow sailed overhead smashing Remy straight in the face. Remy let out a dark chuckle before grabbing a pillow and launching it at James with ease, I quickly commando crawled across the floor and grabbed my wand before quickly casting Wingardium Leviosa sending several pillows flying through the air, each hitting their desired targets straight in the face. "Attack" screeched James as the boys ganged up on me and Lilly.

After a long battle we all collapsed in a pile feathers floated around us as we laughed at the state of us, James plucked a feather from Lilly's hair and smirked, "even with feathers sticking out of your hair your as radiant as ever my love," he sighed. Lilly scowled and simply hit him In the face with another pillow causing world war two to break out. I spat a feather from my mouth and dived behind my bed to avoid a well-aimed pillow from my twin narrowly avoiding hitting Remy in the face with my foot as I sailed past him. He quickly grabbed me and we rolled out of the way of another pillow thrown by James and Lilly, "damn you two," I hollered as I threw a pillow over my shoulder trying to get the pair of them, I missed by a fraction and cracked my twin right in the face, he growled at me and pounced. I squeaked in protest and shoved Remy in front of me like a human shield and skidded out of the way, Sirius tackled Remy to the ground instead of m much to my amusement. "Sin you're so dead," grumbled Remy from underneath Sirius, he quickly shoved him off and tackled me to the ground before tickling me. I howled in objection as I tried to wiggle free from Remy's steel like grip but it was no use I was stuck being tickled to death.


End file.
